SECRET GARDEN (DISCONTINUED)
by Carebbian-Mocca
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP]"Kau sangat manis jika seperti itu, Lu-han."/"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU, HAH! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"/"Tenang saja! Dia bukan tipeku. Tapi dia cukup manis untuk menjadi kekasihku."/"Aku juga beruntung memiliki hyung semanis dan menggemaskan sepertimu."[HunBaek, HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, KaiBaek, ChanSoo, KrisBaek] YAOI . DLDR!
1. Prolog

**SECRET GARDEN**

**By : Fdz**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita lol**

**But, percayalah.. Ini FF lumayan seru untuk dibaca (daripada gak ada bacaan dan bingung mau ngapain) haha**

**Ok? Silakan baca baik-baik dan berikan tanggapan Anda di kotak review. Thankseu~! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

**Still Prolog!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hun, dia siapa?"

"Kakakku."

"Dia cantik sekali. Siapa namanya? Kenalkan aku padanya."

"Dia namja."

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! _What the hell are you doing_, hah?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku kakakmu! Aku berhak tahu apapun yang kau lakukan!"

"Sebelum kau berpacaran dengan namja sampah itu!"

**PLAAK!**

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun-ah! Dia pacarku. Dan kau tak berhak mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya!"

.

.

.

"Hun, aku dengar kakakmu kabur dengan pacarnya itu yah? Kau pastinya sangat sedih."

"Cih, dia bukan kakakku!"

"Mwo? Ya! Kau ini bicara apa sih?!"

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku takut.. Sehun-ah, tolong aku! Aku takut. Disini gelap hiks.. Hiks.."

**DEG**

"Hyung!"

"Sehun-ah? Gwaenchana? Kau mimpi buruk eoh?"

"Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah. Hari ini ayo kita piknik. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluannya."

"Kau masih sakit."

"Aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayolah~!"

"Hh.. Baiklah!"

"Asik. Saranghae Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

"Wah, kalian akrab sekali sih. Aku jadi iri melihatnya."

"Tentu saja. Kami kan _kakak adik_ yang saling menyayangi hehe. Benarkan Sehun-ah?"

"Hn."

"Jika aku tak mengenal kalian mungkin saja aku mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu.. KAU DENGAR? AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"Hiks.. Andwae!"

.

.

.

**PLAAK!**

"Jangan gila kau!"

"Cih, aku akan membawanya pergi bersamaku!"

"Jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Terserah!"

.

.

.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol? Kau?"

"Ah, aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal Chanyeol-sshi."

"Aigoo. Kau manis sekali Baekhyun-ah."

"Eoh?"

"Haha. Kyeopta~!"

.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Jinjja? Akhirnya kau menemukan namja yang tepat untukmu sayang. Selamat yah. Kapan kalian akan menikah, eum?"

"Bulan depan eomma."

**BRAAK!**

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Sungguh a-aku tidak sengaja hiks.. Hiks.."

"Sssst! Tenanglah! Gwaenchana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

"Hiks.. Bagaimana ini? A-aku? A-apa aku akan di penjara? Andwae! Lusa aku akan menikah.. Hiks."

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab!"

.

.

.

"Sudah 10 tahun kita tak berjumpa. Kenapa kau tidak berubah sama sekali?"

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus. Apa kau tidak pernah makan, eoh?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hiks. Babo! Aku tidak pernah baik setelah kau pergi! Dasar bodoh!"

"Hehe. Sekarang aku sudah kembali."

"_Hug me_!"

"_Of Course_."

"Hiks.."

.

.

.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat ku cintai."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih saja mencintaiku, eoh?!"

"Karena kau cinta pertamaku."

"Klise sekali.."

.

.

.

"_Oh My God_! Dia sungguhan Sehun? Kenapa tampan sekali?! Astaga! Aku sampai tak bisa berkedip melihatnya."

"Jangan berlebihan. Dia tak mungkin menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo-sshi."

"Ck, Arraseo!"

"Haha. Annyeong haseyo hyung."

.

.

.

_Cintaku ini tulus tanpa pamrih. _

_Walau pada awalnya aku sangat terobsesi padamu. _

_Namun, percayalah! Sampai detik ini cintaku tak akan pernah hilang untukmu... Selamanya.._

_Karena aku sangat mencintaimu... Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku.. _

_Walau pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain.._

_Disini.._

_Aku akan selalu memandangmu sampai kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi.._

_Namun, aku tahu.._

_Kau juga menginginkanku untuk selalu didekatmu.._

_Karena kita adalah takdir yang tak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun.._

_Bahagialah! Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku..._

_I Love You.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong ^^**

**Ini baru prolog lho hehe... Itu potongan dialog diceritanya xD**

**Gimana? Penasaran gak? Kalo pensaran dan ingin dipublish ceritanya berikan reviewnya yah..**

**Setidaknya kalo banyak yang minat bakalan saya post deh.. Tapi gak janji bakalan cepet.. Tapi diusahakan secepatnya hahaha.. **

**Pokoknya review aja bagaimana minat Anda pada prolog cerita ini.**

**Hayoo, coba tebak! Siapa main castnya?! Hoho..**

**Okok?**

**Cukup sekian dan terima kasih lol**

**See you~ Saranghae ^^**

**[Wed, June 18th 2014] **


	2. Chapter 1

**SECRET GARDEN**

**By : Fdz**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Luhan**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Kris Wu**

**- Huang Zi Tao**

**- Etc.**

**.**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, School Life, Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

.

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Lime (maybe), Etc.**

.

**NO BASH!/NO FLAME!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : EXO - Thunder**

.

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi murid baru mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar di SM High School. Semua murid kelas 1 berkumpul di aula untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari sang kepala sekolah.

Semuanya nampak sibuk berbincang dengan teman baru tak terkecuali dengan dua namja ini yang sebenarnya sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil.

"Hun, coba kau liat yeoja itu. Sexy sekali bukan. Astaga! Aku ingin mengajaknya berkenalan setelah ini." Ucap namja Tan yang bername tag Kim Jongin itu semangat.

"Ck, otakmu hanya penuh dengan yeoja dan yeoja. Pantas saja kau tidak pintar-pintar." Ejek Sehun.

"Mwoya! Aku ini normal tidak sepertimu yang Gay.. Aigoo."

"Diamlah! Atau ku robek mulutmu!"

"_Oh My_! Sadis!"

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat kepala sekolah mulai memberikan arahan dan pidatonya. Sekitar satu jam lebih dua belas menit akhirnya kepala sekolah mengakhiri arahan dan juga pidato yang membosankan itu. Dan sekarang para murid baru dipersilakan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Kebetulan sekali Sehun dan Kai -nama panggilan akrab Jongin- sekelas dan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sebangku. Sebenarnya terpaksa karena mereka belum mengenal satupun teman sekelas mereka.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kau Sehun kan? Kenalkan namaku Tao. Kita teman sekelas sewaktu di Junior High School dulu. Kau masih mengingatku kan?" Sapa namja bermata panda itu ramah.

Sehun hanya meliriknya melalui ekor matanya lalu mendengus."Tentu. Aku tidak akan melupakan adik dari sampah sepertimu!" Jawab Sehun dingin.

**DEG**

"Ah.. Joeseonghamnida. Maksudmu apa Sehun-sshi?" Tanya Tao yang terkejut dengn ucapan Sehun barusan.

Sedangkan Kai hanya mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Sewaktu Junior High School mereka tidak satu sekolah jadi dia sama sekali tak tahu apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Cih, kau dan kakakmu itu sama saja! Sama-sama sampah yang hanya bisa merusak hubungan orang! Menyedihkan!" Ketus Sehun.

"Maaf kalau aku ada salah padamu. Tapi ku mohon jangan mengatai hyungku sampah. Dia tidak seburuk itu Sehun-sshi." Ucap Tao sedih.

"Hh. Terserah!"

**BRAAAK**

Sehun menendang kaki meja lalu berdiri dan keluar meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Kai.

"Hei, jangan dimasukan kedalam hati ucapannya. Dia memang begitu." Ucap Kai seraya menempuk bahu Tao.

"Ne. Arraseo."

Setelahnya Kai lalu mengejar Sehun walau ia sendiri tak tahu kemana perginya anak itu.

"Dasar belum sehari berada di sekolah dia sudah membuat masalah, ck."

.

.

.

"Luhan, ku dengar adikmu sekolah disini juga yah?"

"Hehe iya." Jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Wah. Enaknya.. Adikmu pasti sangat tampan. Kau saja manis begini."

"Mwoya! Aku juga tampan Kyungsoo." Luhan meninju lengan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Haha bagiku kau sangaaaaaatttt manisssss Luhan." Kyungsoo mencolek dagu Luhan membuat si empunya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo Kwiyeowo~!" Pekik Kyungsoo histeris.

"Ssst! Nanti Chanyeol terganggu." Luhan melirik teman yang duduk diseberang mereka was-was.

Didalam kelas hanya ada mereka bertiga dan tentu saja jika Chanyeol terusik maka dia akan menyalahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Walaupun mereka sudah kelas tiga namun kelakuan mereka masih sama saja seperti anak kelas satu. Belum dewasa sama sekali.

"Biarkan saja! Kerjaannya hanya tidur dan tidur! Dasar tidak niat sekolah!" Ketus Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Lupakan! _By the way_. Kenalkan aku pada adikmu yah Luhan... Pleaseeehh." Kyungsoo memasang puppy eyesnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk."Ne. Nanti setelah bel pulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu ke kelasnya."

"Asiiiik! Luhan memang yang terbaik!" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Hehe.."

"Ck, kalian berdua bisa tidak diam? Berisik sekali sih!"

_'Nah kan benar! Chanyeol terusik dan sekarang pasti dia akan marah.'_ Batin Luhan.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kerjaanmu itu hanya tidur terus! Kapan kau bisa punya pacar kalau kau tak pernah menampakan batang hidungmu itu, eoh? Dan lagi kami tidak berisik!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Hh. Suaramu bahkan merusak mimpi indahku, Babo!" Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah kesal.

"Cih, Percaya diri sekali kau! Tak sudi aku masuk dalam mimpimu!" Cibir Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Kyung! Kau itu senang sekali sih bertengkar dengannya." Lerai Luhan.

"Dia yang mulai." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tak ribut!" Balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Tau ah!"

"Astaga! Kalian itu lebih mirip _Tom and Jerry_, tahu!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah!" Jawab ChanSoo bersamaan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi semua siswa sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Kai.

"Hun, kau menunggu hyungmu?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah aku duluan yah. Aku ada janji hehe." Kai menepuk bahu Sehun lalu melongos keluar.

"Dasar!"

Sehun lalu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanannya dan berjalan santai keluar kelas. Saat melewati koridor banyak mata yang memperhatikannya.

Terutama kaum yeoja yang terpesona akan kharisma seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua sejak Junior School dulu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang saat namanya disebut oleh seseorang.

"Hyung.."

"Hehe.. Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Biasa saja." Jawab Sehun cuek.

Sang kakak mempoutkan bibirnya."Kau ini bagaimana sih. Harusnya kau senang bisa sekolah disini. Ini sekolah terbaik di Seoul, kau tahu?!" Katanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tahu.."

"Ck, kau ini!"

"Kajja kita pulang!"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu." Sang hyung menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak beranjak.

"Apa?"

"Chankaman ne."

Sehun hanya mendesah pelan saat kakaknya kembali berlari menuju sebuah ruangan. Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu kakaknya di parkiran saja.

Sepuluh menit Sehun menunggu namun sang kakak tak juga kunjung datang. Dia semakin kesal, hari sudah semakin sore sejam lagi dia ada janji dengan temannya untuk latihan basket di rumahnya.

Saat sedang asik memainkan ponselnya, bahunya ditepuk dari samping dan Sehun langsung berdecak saat tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya malas.

"Hehe. Kenapa kau belum pulang? Hyungmu belum keluar?" Tanya namja itu yang tak lain adalah Kai.

"Ck, entahlah. Kau bilang ada janji. Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Baru saja aku kembali dari janjiku." Jawab Kai santai.

"Ooh."

Kai memukul pundak Sehun dan berdecak kesal."Ya! Besok kau ada waktu tidak? Aku ingin ke club bersama teman-temanku."

"Akan ku pikirkan!"

"Ck, mana kakakmu? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

Dan benar saja tak lama setelah itu sang kakak datang dari arah gedung kelas tiga dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dengan wajah cerianya.

"Sehun-ah!" Serunya riang.

Kai yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia tak menyangka ada makhluk se-manis itu di dunia ini.

"Hun, dia siapa?" Tanya Kai antusias.

"Kakakku." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Dia cantik sekali. Siapa namanya? Kenalkan aku padanya." Rengek Kai bak anak yang ingin mendapat mainan baru.

"Dia namja."

"Arraseo. Tapi dia cantik. Ayolah Hun, kenalkan aku pada kakakmu, Ne?"

"Ck."

"Sehun-ah. Mian tadi aku ke toilet dulu hehe."

"Hn."

"Ah, annyeong haseyo hyung. Joneun Kim Jongin imnida. Aku teman Sehun dan kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Bangapseumnida.." Ucap Kai ramah memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ne. Annyeong haseyo Kai. Bangapseumnida juga."

"Kajja kita pulang!" Ucap Sehun datar.

"Ne."

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Siapa nama kakakmu, eoh?" Seru Kai saat Sehun hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

**#Flashback**

_"Luhan. Mana adikmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran._

_"Sabar Kyung. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari. Tunggu ne." Jawab Luhan dengan senyum andalannya._

_Mau tak mau Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Luhan gemas lalu mencubit bibir monyong Kyungsoo._

_"Aigoo.. Kau lucu sekali Kyung." Goda Luhan._

_"Mwoya!"_

_"Luhan Hyung!"_

_Sontak Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang namja melambai pada mereka -lebih tepatnya pada Luhan- dan tersenyum lebar._

_"Kai!" Seru Luhan riang._

_"Hehe apa aku terlalu lama hyung? Mian tadi Shin Saem lama sekali keluarnya padahal ini masih hari pertama huh." Dengus Kai._

_"Hehe gwaenchana." Luhan mengacak surai hitam Kai._

_"Ah, Kai kenalkan ini Kyungsoo temanku." Ucap Luhan setelah ingat apa tujuannya._

_"Ooh. Annyeong haseyo hyung. Kenalkan namaku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai hehe." Sapa Kai lalu membungkuk memberi hormat._

_"Ah, ne. Annyeong Kai-sshi. Aku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sebentar lalu tersenyum manis._

_"Kai kau pulang sendirian ne. Hyung akan pergi ke toko buku dengan Kyungsoo setelah ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Luhan meminta pendapat._

_"Hm. Gwaenchana. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Kai dengan senyum lebarnya._

_"Aigoo. Baiknya uri kkamjong.." Sekali lagi Luhan mengacak surai hitam Kai._

_"Ya! Hyung!"_

_Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Padahal biasanya dia begitu heboh saat bersama Luhan. Mungkin saja dia begitu terpesona dengan Kai? Who's know?! Hoho..._

_"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu. Kau langsung pulang ne!" Pamit Luhan._

_"Siap hyung!' Jawab Kai dengan pose memberi hormat pada kakaknya._

_"Dasar! Kajja, Kyung!" Luhan menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo._

_"Ne. Annyeong Kai-sshi." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum manis pada Kai._

_"Ne hyung. Annyeong."_

_Setelah itu Kai hanya mengedikan bahunya cuek kemudian berbalik menuju parkiran tempat dimana motornya berada._

**#Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Maaf aku gabisa ngomong apapun untuk ff ini.. Semoga kalian suka dan ini akan jadi OFC COUPLE ato nggak-nya tergantung kalian..**

**Dan soal Baekhyun.. Jujur aku sedih banget! Sangat malahan... Aku yang sudah tua ini bahkan nangis kejer demi APAH! Aku malu sekali... Gabisa nahan diri...**

**But, yeah itu udah jadi pilihan dia. Kita sebagai Fans hanya bisa dukung selama ITU yang Terbaik untuk dia..**

**Jangan tinggalin Baekhyun hanya karena dia punya pacar atau rumor apapun... That's his life! Begitulah dia.. Kita menyukainya karena apa sih? Whatever about his life yesterday!**

**Support dia dan selalu berikan cinta kalian untuk EXO!**

.

_"Aku tidak peduli tentangnya dimasa lalu, tapi dia mengecewakanku hari ini dan ku harap besok dia akan memberi kabar bahagia untukku.."_ - **Fdz**


	3. Chapter 2

**SECRET GARDEN**

**By : Fdz**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Luhan**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Kris Wu**

**- Huang Zi Tao**

**- Etc.**

**.**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, School Life, Etc.**

**Rate : T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

.

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Lime (maybe), Etc.**

.

**NO BASH!/NO FLAME!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : Apink - So Long**

.

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau sudah mendapat teman baru sayang?" Tanya sang eomma saat mereka tengah makan malam.

"Hn."

"Sehun-ah. Jawablah yang sopan, kau ini." Baekhyun mencubit paha Sehun karena kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang tidak sopan ini.

Sang eomma hanya tersenyum kecil lalu beralih menatap anak sulungnya."Dan kau Baekkie? Apa kau cocok mengajar disana?"

"Baru hari pertama eomma, aku belum tahu hehe. Aku akan mengajar kelas 3 tapi akan ku usahakan untuk tetap mengawasi anak nakal ini." Jawab Baekhyun seraya melirik Sehun yang sangat khidmat saat makan.

"Ya sudah lanjutkan makan malam kalian." Sang eomma beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eoh? Eomma ingin kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma ingin keluar menemui teman eomma. Kalian tidak usah menunggu mungkin eomma akan pulang sedikit telat."

"Aaah. Ne eomma. Hati-hati."

"Hm. Eomma pergi dulu."

"Ne. Jalgayo eomma.."

Setelah kepergian sang eomma mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan malam dan setelah selesai Baekhyun membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotor.

Mereka tidak memiliki pembantu itu kenapa semua pekerjaan rumah dikerjakan secara bergantian. Dan malam ini tugas Baekhyun untuk itu.

Baekhyun berjalan santai ke ruang keluarga -sekaligus ruang tamu- setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Disana ia melihat Sehun yang tengah membaca sesuatu lebih tepatnya komik.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang lalu merebut komik itu dan melemparnya ke meja. Sehun berdecak kesal lalu menatap malas Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanyanya datar.

"Ck, kau itu harusnya belajar bukannya malah membaca komik. Kau tahu kan? Eomma bekerja siang malam untuk kita? Supaya kau bisa menjadi anak yang berguna. Tapi kenapa kau malah sibuk membaca komik yang tidak berguna itu?" Jawab Baekhyun panjang.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas."Aku tidak meminta yeoja tua itu untuk bekerja. Lagipula aku juga tidak sudi menerima uang darinya. Kau kira selama ini uang yang dia berikan aku apakan?!"

"SEHUN! Jaga ucapanmu! Bagaimana dia tetap eomma kita. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu!" Murka Baekhyun.

"Cih, dia eommaku! Walau aku malas mengakuinya setidaknya dia sudah melahirkanku. Dan kau tak usah bersikap seolah-olah kau itu manusia terbijak di dunia ini." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit."Errr itu sedikit menyebalkan." Lanjutnya dengan senyum datarnya.

"Arro. Aku tau dia eommamu. Tapi dia sudah menikah dengan appaku jadi dia eommaku juga. Jadi ku mohon bersikap sopanlah padanya. Eomma sangat menyayangimu Sehun-ah." Jawab Baekhyun sedih.

"Sudahlah. Kau merusak moodku saja!" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar."Hh.. Selalu begitu. Dasar anak-anak!"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun, guru baru disini. Dan akan menjadi wali kalian selama satu tahun kedepan, mohon bantuannya." Baekhyun memberi salam untuk murid-muridnya di kelas 3-A.

"Ne Saem. Selamat datang di kelas kami dan semoga kau betah mengajar kami." Ucap Chen dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Huuuu dasar modus!" Serbu teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ternyata muridnya bisa menerima dirinya dengan baik. Mungkin jadi guru tidak buruk, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja belajarnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak kenalan dulu, Saem?" Tanya Suho sang ketua kelas antusias.

"Haha.. Haruskah? Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Omo! Saem kau manis sekali." Heboh Chen.

"Huuu~!" Sorak yang lainnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita mulai perkenalannya setelah itu kita langsung belajar, Ok?!"

"Baik Saem!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan melewati kelas 3-A setelah kembali dari toilet merasa kecewa karena mendapat wali kelas yang gembul dan galak tidak seperti kelas Chen dan Suho yang manis itu.

"Huh, kenapa sih kelas kita bukan dia saja yang mengajar? Ku dengar dia sangat pintar dan yeah manis." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah sampai di bangkunya.

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya."Molla. Mungkin karena kita masuk kelas buangan. Haha."

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol yang baru datang langsung menatap aneh dua temannya yang memang aneh itu. Merasa ditatap sedemikian menyebalkannya Kyungsoo langsung melotot kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau?!" Ketus Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. Kyungsoo selalu berlebihan. Atau jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku? Haha batin Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Ada upil diatas bibirmu." Jawabnya santai.

"MWO? JEONGMALYO?!" Heboh Kyungsoo.

"Luhan? Benar ada, eoh? Eodi?!"

Luhan mengeplak kepala Kyungsoo tak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat Kyungsoo bungkam."Kau bodoh atau apa? Mana mungkin. Kau seperti baru kenal Chanyeol sehari saja sih, Kyung!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo melotot lebih lebar lagi."MWO?!"

"YA PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT! AWAS KAU! AKAN KU BALAS! ARRRGH!" Pekik Kyungsoo mendarah daging.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya lalu duduk di bangkunya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mereka memang sudah seperti itu sejak kelas 1 dulu.

Jadi semua teman sekelasnya sudah sangat bosan dengan semua kelakuan duo rusuh itu. Sudah sangat biasa saja!

.

.

.

"Hun, hyungmu itu guru?" Tanya Kai saat mereka tengah menikmati istirahat pertama di kantin.

"Hn."

"_Oh My_! Ku kira dia masih sekolah. Wajahnya benar-benar manis dan eeerr terlihat masih muda." Heboh Kai.

"Tapi.. Tunggu-tunggu! Dulu sewaktu kita masih kecil kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya saat main ke rumahmu, Hun?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Dia tinggal bersama neneknya." Jawab Sehun.

Kai manggut-manggut."Ooh. Lalu kapan kalian mulai tinggal bersama?" Tanyanya lagi.

"SMP."

"Ha? Yang jelas! Saat kau SMP atau dia yang SMP eoh?" Kai menggaruk rambutnya kesal.

Sehun meliriknya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'berhenti bertanya atau ku patahkan lehermu'._

"Hehe. Aku kan hanya ingin tau. Ayolah Sehun, _Please_!" Rengek Kai.

Sehun menghela napas lalu menatap Kai datar."Untuk apa kau ingin tahu tentangnya?"

"Mungkin... Mungkin aku menyukai hyungmu." Jawab Kai dengan raut wajah berpikir.

**DUGH!**

"Cih, apa bagusnya dia." Cibir Sehun setelah melempar gelas bubble tea-nya ke tong sampah.

"Mwoya! Dia kan hyungmu! Kenapa kau berkata begitu sih." Kai memukul pundak Sehun kesal.

Sehun tak menggubrisnya dan lebih memilih menikmati bubble teanya yang kedua. Sehun memang maniak bubble tea seluruh dunia juga tahu itu.

"Oh iya. Hyungku juga sekolah disini lho. Kau tahu kan? Luhan hyung? Dulu waktu SD kalian pernah kenalan hehe." Sepertinya Kai sedang mood untuk mengoceh hari ini.

"Mungkin... Aku lupa." Jawab Sehun malas.

"Ya! Kau ini, Aish!" Cibir Kai.

"Wae?"

"Nanti aku kenalkan padamu!"

"Hn. Terserah."

Aaargh! Kalau saja Sehun bukan temannya mungkin saja Kai sudah mencabik-cabik atau bahkan mencincang Sehun sebrutal-brutalnya.

Sifatnya semakin hari kenapa semakin menyebalkan saja sih.. Dasar muka _triplek_!

.

.

.

**BRUUGH!**

"Aauw." Baekhyun memekik saat pantat sexy-nya mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, Joeseonghamnida Saem. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh maafkan aku." Ucap seorang murid kelas satu -dilihat dari seragamnya- pada Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eoh? Hyung?!"

Baekhyun mendongak dan matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Tao?!"

"Ya ampun! Baekhyun hyung? Ini sungguhan dirimu?" Tanya Tao tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat."Ne. Tao kau sekolah disini?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Iya hyung. Dan kau?"

"Ne. Aku mengajar disini.. Hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Tanpa aba-aba tiba-toba saja Tao langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. Hampir saja namja mungil itu terjungkang kebelakang saking kuatnya Tao menerjang dirinya.

"Hyung! Bogoshipeo.. Kenapa kau tak pernah ke rumah lagi, eum? Apa kau sangat sibuk?" Tanya Tao setelah melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengajak Tao duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di koridor lalu menggenggam tangan anak itu erat.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu Tao-ya. Tapi.. Mian, hyung belum bisa main ke rumahmu." Jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Hiks.. Apa karena hyungku?"

**DEG**

"Tao... Bisakah kita bahas yang lainnya saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksa.

"Ah, geurae.. Mian hyung." Jawab Tao dengan senyum tipis.

"Gwaenchana."

" Oh iya, aku sekelas dengan Sehun hyung." Ucap Tao lembut.

"Jinjjayo? Apa anak itu masih suka berulah?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit antusias.

"Ya begitulah hehe." Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku titip dia ya Tao. Kalau dia berulah kau lapor saja padaku hehe."

"Siap hyung!" Padahal dalam hati Tao tak bisa berjanji untuk melakukan hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tahu Sehun sangat membenci diri.

"Hehe."

Mereka lalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang berbagai banyak hal hingga bel tanda jam pelajaran baru dimulai berbunyi. Baekhyun berjanji akan berkunjung ke rumah Tao jika sedang tidak sibuk. Dan tentu saja Tao sangat senang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung. Kau masih ingat dia kan? Sehun temanku waktu SD dulu yang tinggal dua blok dari rumah kita." Ucap Kai semangat.

Tadi sepulang sekolah Kai mengajak Sehun ke kafe keluarganya. Kebetulan Baekhyun mengatakan ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya jadi akhirnya Sehun mau saja diseret kemari oleh Kai.

Jika tidak mungkin dia akan memilih untuk latihan basket bersama teman SMP-nya dulu.

"Omo! Jinjjayo? Dia Sehun yang selalu tersenyum manis itu kan? Astaga! Kau tumbuh tampan sekali Sehun-ah." Heboh Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Benarkah dia seperti itu dulu? Dia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum yang benar.-_-

"Hyung! Dia memang sangat tampan tapi percayalah dia itu sangat menyebalkan." Gerutu Kai.

Luhan memukul lengan Kai keras."Ya! Kau ini bicara apa sih." Katanya jengkel.

"Hehe itu fakta hyung." Kai nyengir dan mendapat death glare dari Sehun.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap Sehun yang duduk didepannya."Kau sekarang tinggal dimana? Setelah lulus SD kau pindah dan tak ada kabar lagi." Tanya Luhan.

"Kami pernah bertemu saat festival kesenian 2 tahun yang lalu kok." Timpal Kai namun tak ada satupun yang memperdulikannya. Poor

"Aku tinggal disekitar sini." Jawabnya datar.

"Ooh. Bolehkah kapan-kapan aku main ke rumahmu? Hehe."

"Hyung! Kau kenapa terlihat murahan sekali sih?!"

**PLETAK**

Saking jengkelnya Luhan dengan mulut bocor Kai akhirnya dia menghadiahi adiknya itu satu keplakan keras di kepalanya. Entah kenapa daritadi anak itu selalu membuat rusuh.

"Aaauw Appo hyung!" Ringis Kai memegangi kepalanya.

"Rasakan!" Ketus Luhan.

Sehun hanya menatap datar dua kakak beradik itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat Baekhyun, kakak tirinya. Sedang apa anak itu sekarang?

Mungkinkah dia sudah pulang? Kalau saja Kai tidak menjanjikannya akan memberi 5 gelas bubble tea untuknya mana mau Sehun berlama-lama disini.

Dia ingin segera pulang dan mencuci pakaian yang sudah menumpuk di keranjang. Walaupun dia terkesan cuek dan tidak pedulian namun anak itu sudah terbiasa hidup susah jadi dia tak masalah jika hanya mencuci pakaian saja.

Bahkan dulu dia pernah bekerja menjaga toko saat masih kelas 2 SMP. Tidak ada yang menyangka bukan? Hoho..

"Hun? Aku boleh minta nomor kakakmu tidak?"

"Uhuk.." Sehun langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Apa? Meminta nomor Baekhyun? Yang benar!

"Omo! Sehun-ah, gwaenchana?" Luhan lalu memberi minuman untuk Sehun.

"Hehe.. Kenapa ekspresimu begitu Sehun-ah? Kau menakuti tahu!" Ucap Kai nyengir.

"Dia tidak punya ponsel." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Mwo? Jeongmalyo?" Tanya Kai dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk."Hn."

"_DAEBAKIDA_!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ini sungguh kesialan untuknya bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang sangat bodoh dan yeah NORAK! Memalukan! Haha

"Kai! Kau itu bisa diam tidak sih?!" Kesal Luhan.

"Astaga! Kenapa sih kalian selalu membentakku? Salahku apa?!" Lebay Kai.

Kalau tidak ingat ini ditempat umum -parahnya ini adalah kafe milik ayahnya- sudah pasti Luhan akan mencincang habis adiknya yang super menyebalkan itu.

"Sehun, kau punya kakak?" Tanya Luhan mengabaikan Kai yang kini mengerutu tanpa suara.

"Hn."

"Hyungnya mengajar di sekolah kita hyung. Namanya Byun Baekhyun dia guru kelas 3, kau tahu tidak?" Sepertinya Kai memang tidak ada bosannya merusuh.

"Jinjjayo? Byun Baekhyun yang manis itu kan? Omo! Jadi dia kakakmu?" Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Pantas saja kau sangat tampan. Hyungmu saja semanis dia. Padahal aku inginnya dia yang jadi wali kelas ku tapi sayangnya itu tidak, Huh. Dia sangat manis saat tersenyum dan lembut saat berbicara. Omo! Dia benar-benar guru impianku." Luhan histeris sendiri saat mengingat Baekhyun tersenyum tadi pagi.

"Dia memang sangat manis." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis tanpa sadar.

Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya."Hun, dia kakak tirimu yah? Marga kalian berbeda." Tanya Kai kepo.

Luhan yang tadi sedang membayangkan wajah Baekhyun kini ikutan menatap Sehun harap-harap cemas. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sehun datar, seperti biasa.

"Aku harus pulang." Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya."Mana bubble tea-ku?" Todongnya pada Kai.

"Oops! Aku lupa! Chankaman. Aku ambilkan. Hyung kau temani Sehun dulu ne. Sehun-ah tunggu ya!"

Kai langsung berlari menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil bubble tea yang sudah ia janjikan pada Sehun tadi.

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun lalu mengekor dibelakangnya yang kini sedang berjalan keluar kafe. Sesampainya diluar Sehun lalu duduk diatas sepedanya sambil menunggu Kai datang membawa pesanannya.

"Kau naik sepeda Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hn. Baekhyun yang membawa mobilnya." Jawabnya.

"Lalu tadi kau kemari naik ini dan Kai naik motornya?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah lucu. Mata dan bibir yang membulat, menggemaskan.

"Hn."

Luhan berdecak."Astaga anak itu."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sepedaku di sekolah. Lagipula tidak terlalu jauh." Ucap Sehun. Mungkin dia merasa -sedikit- kasihan pada temannya itu setelah melihat bagaimana kelakuan Luhan padanya tadi.

"Ooh. Sehun-ah, ehm.. Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celana dan memberikannya pada Luhan."Tulislah nomormu. Aku akan menelponmu nanti." Ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan langsung berjingkrak bahagia dalam hati. Diraihnya ponsel Sehun lalu dia mengetikan nomornya dan menyimpannya dengan nama "_Luhannie_". Please-_- haha

Tak lama Kai datang dengan kantong besar berisi bubble tea. Sehun menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Thanks!" Katanya sedikit -hanya sedikit- cerah.

"Ok. Apa kau tidak mabuk minum sebanyak itu, eoh?" Tanya Kai ngeri.

"Haha aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan 10 gelas jika ingin." Jawab Sehun bangga.

"Jinjjayo?! Wah Sehun-ah, aku juga suka bubble tea tapi tidak kuat jika harus menghabiskan 10 gelas hehe." Luhan ikut bersuara.

"Kalian cocok!" Dengus Kai.

"Aku pulang dulu." Sehun lalu mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya yang berjarak empat kilometer dari sini.

"Hati-hati Sehun-ah!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya padahal Sehun sudah memunggunginya dan tak mungkin membalasnya.

Kai mencibir lalu merangkul pundak kakaknya akrab."Hyung suka padanya yah?" Godanya.

Wajah Luhan langsung merah padam mendengarnya."Mwoya! Aniyo." Kilahnya.

"HAHA kau tak bisa bohong padaku hyung!"

"Tahu ah!" Luhan mesem lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hoho."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Eoh? Sehun-ah kau darimana saja? Aku menelponmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif. DanㅡAh, kau membawa bubble tea eoh? Omo! Banyak sekali."

Baekhyun langsung heboh melihat Sehun membawa sekantong bubble tea. Dia bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan jawaban adiknya soal pertanyaan barusan.

"Ponselku mati." Jawab Sehun datar. Padahal dia sengaja mematikannya tadi.-_-

"Ini untukmu." Sehun memberikan kantong plastik itu pada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat senang. Walaupun dia tak semaniak Sehun, setidaknya dia juga menyukai minuman itu.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah, hehe." Baekhyun menyengir hingga matanya menghilang.

"Hn."

Sehun lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju rumah. Baekhyun menyusulnya dan membawa satu gelas bubble tea di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau masuk?" Tanya Sehun ketus.

"Ini kan kamarku juga. Kenapa memangnya?" Jawab Baekhyun santai.

Baekhyun dan Sehun memang sekamar namun mereka memiliki dua ranjang yang dipisah oleh nakas. Mereka bukan orang kaya jadi mau tak mau harus berbagi tempat tidur.

Mereka bahkan sudah sering pindah-pindah rumah karena tak mampu membayar sewa. Namun ini adalah rumah terlama yang mereka tempati. Bahkan mobil yang mereka miliki hanya mobil bekas yang dibeli dari hasil tabungan Baekhyun dan Sehun selama 4 tahun.

"Ck, aku ingin ganti baju."

"Ganti saja. Aku kan tidak minat denganmu. Lagipula kita ini kakak adik dan sama-sama namja kenapa kau aneh begitu sih." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hh. Terserahlah!"

"Aku sudah mencuci semua pakaian. Jadi nanti malam giliranmu masak dan cuci piring." Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Hn."

Baekhyun lalu duduk diatas ranjang miliknya dan menikmati bubble teanya seraya bermain game di ponselnya. Sehun bohong jika mengatakan Baekhyun tak memiliki ponsel pada Kai. Nyatanya anak itu kini cekikan membalas pesan dari Tao.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun setelah selesai mengganti bajunya.

Baekhyun mendongak."Eoh? Aku sedang berkirim pesan dengan Tao." Jawabnya.

Tanpa diduga Sehun langsung merampas ponsel Baekhyun hingga membuat namja itu berjengit saking kagetnya.

"Ya! Wae Geuraeyo?!" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengannya, HAH?!"

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin bersahabat baik dengannya. Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Mwo?" Baekhyun berdecih lalu menatap Sehun yang sama sekali tak mau menatapnya."Kau pikir aku akan mengikuti apa katamu, begitu?!"

"Kau boleh berteman dengan siapapun asal tidak dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan namja sampah itu!"

**PLAK!**

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatainya sampah, HAH?! Kau TIDAK MENGENALNYA!"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Pipinya terasa panas akibat tamparan Baekhyun barusan. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada wajahnya yang mungkin saja sudah memerah.

"AKU MENGENALNYA! DIA NAMJA BRENGSEK YANG SUDAH MEM-"

"CUKUP! Ku mohon berhenti Sehun-ah... Cukup! Geumanhae.. Jebal hiks.."

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa bersabar untuk yang satu ini. Semua kejadian di masa lalunya tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Hatinya kembali merasakan sakit mengingatnya.

"Geumanhae... Geumanhae..." Lirih Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Sehun menghela napas panjang lalu menarik tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap punggung Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

Baekhyun menangis sesegukan di dadanya. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun selalu tidak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini.

"Cup.. Diamlah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Mian." Ucapnya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sehun."Hiks.. Jangan lagi Sehun-ah. Ku mohon jangan ingatkan aku lagi hiks.. Ku mohon.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun."Tidak akan lagi. Mianhae.. Uljimayo." Ucapnya lembut.

"Hiks.. Gomawo.."

Sehun lalu mencium bibir tipis itu dan mengulumnya lembut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sehun padanya. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun mulai mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun untuk mendapat akses memasuki goa hangat itu dan Baekhyun memberikannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin intens dan dalam. Sehun melesakan lidahnya dengan lihai didalam mulut Baekhyun mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Baekhyun yang tersusun rapi dan menggelitik rongganya membuat namja mungil itu mendesah.

Selalu seperti itu setiap dirinya menangis dan bersedih maka Sehun akan memberinya sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang akan terucap setelahnya.

Karena Baekhyun tahu, Sehun sangat menyayanginya... Sangat..

**#FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Haha Flashbacknya di chapter depan aja yoo biar seru hoho xD**

**Gimana? Makin seru atau malah membosankan? Berikan komentar dan pendapat Anda di kotak review yoo hehe Mungkin ratingnya bisa naik seiring berjalannya cerita lol **

**Pokoknya tetep ikutin FF ini yah sampai END haha**

**Thanks buat yang udah review, Follow dan Favorite terima kasih banyak pokoknya muah muah muah *tebar kisseu Luhan* hahaha**

**By The Way, udah yah gausah diingat-ingat dan digalauin terus soal Baekhyun.. Let it flow~ **

**Karena aku yakin Baekhyun tetap milik Chanyeol hoho**

**Hidup ChanBaek!**

**Annyeong ^^**


	4. FLASHBACK

**SECRET GARDEN**

**By : Fdz**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Luhan**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Kris Wu**

**- Huang Zi Tao**

**- Etc.**

**.**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, School Life, Etc.**

**Rate : T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

.

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Lime (maybe), Etc.**

.

**NO BASH!/NO FLAME!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : IU - My Old Story**

.

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

.

**#Flashback**

Dua tahun setelah pernikahan kedua ayahnya dengan seorang yeoja yang hanya beberapa kali Baekhyun lihat. Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sederhana sang ayah.

Dan Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa ia memiliki adik tiri seorang namja yang sangat periang, namanya Sehun dan mereka berbeda enam tahun. Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega karena ia sangat diterima di keluarga baru ayahnya.

Dia sempat berpikir hidup bersama orang asing itu sangat tidak enak dan pasti canggung. Namun nyatanya kini ia sangat menyukai keluarga barunya.

Baekhyun sudah dua bulan tinggal disini dan selama itu pula ia bisa menilai bagaimana karakter ibu tirinya. Ternyata ayahnya tak salah memilih. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat baik hati, ramah juga sangat lembut.

Bahkan bagi Baekhyun ibu tirinya jauh lebih perhatian padanya ketimbang ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja itu.

Disisi lain Baekhyun juga sangat menyukai Sehun yang sangat manja padanya. Walaupun perbedaan usia mereka yang lumayan jauh. Itu sama sekali tak membuat keduanya risih.

Sehun baru menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama tiga bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangku kuliah semester pertama.

Sehun selalu menceritakan apapun yang dia alami di sekolahnya termasuk yeoja yang dia sukai.

_"Hyung, dia sangat cantik juga manis sekali saat tersenyum. Ah~ aku menyukainya hyung."_ Ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu saat menceritakan yeoja yang disukainya.

Baekhyun mengusak surai hitam Sehun lalu tersenyum lebar._"Berjuanglah! Dapatkan hatinya. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Sehun-ah."_

_"Kau memang harus hyung! Tapi aku masih SMP apa tak masalah jika pacaran? Nanti eomma bisa marah dan yeah aku tak akan diberi uang saku selama sebulan. Bagaimana ini hyung?"_ Panik Sehun dengan gaya yang sangat imut -menurut Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun tertawa keras-keras dan memukul bantal keroppi miliknya lalu berhenti saat Sehun memberinya death glare.

"_Pft. Sudah sadar kalau kau masih anak-anak, eoh?"_ Godanya.

_"Mwoyaa!" Hyung~ aku sudah besar tauk!"_ Sehun kesal lalu mengecurutkan bibirnya. Sangat lucu, hingga membuat Baekhyun gemas dan tanpa sadar mengecup bibir itu.

Sehun membelalakan matanya dan Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu tersenyum sangat lebar.

_"Hehe. Mian. Kau menggemaskan sekali sih."_ Ucapnya canggung.

Sehun manyun lalu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun hingga memerah.

_"Aauuuw! Appo, babo!"_ Keluh Baekhyun kesal.

_"Haha itu balasan untukmu hyung! Bleee~!"_ Sehun memeletkan lidahnya lalu berlari keluar kamar sebelum mendapat pukulan gratis dari kakak tirinya yang kelebihan energi itu.

Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas lalu tersenyum penuh arti setelahnya. Dia bahagia, Baekhyun sangat menikmati menjadi seorang kakak karena itu. Dan dia begitu menyayangi Sehun dan menganggap anak itu sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika semua hal yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia akan berakhir begitu saja. Semua itu karena kecelakaan ayahnya hingga mengakibatkannya meninggal dunia.

Dan lebih dari itu seminggu setelah kematian ayahnya, neneknya juga menghembuskan napas terakhirnya karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihan kehilangan putra satu-satunya hingga menghiraukan kesehatannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar terpukul dia tak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Dia tak mungkin kembali ke Mokpo karena dia sudah kuliah di Seoul.

Dengan sangat hati-hati ibu tirinya meminta agar dirinya tetap tinggal bersama. Walau bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya juga.

Dan karena itu Baekhyun memeluk erat-erat sang ibu tiri dan berterima kasih sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sehun melihat itu dan meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sadar.

Dalam hati dia berjanji akan membuat kakaknya itu bahagia walau bagaimanapun caranya. Karena dia tahu, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun bahkan teramat sangat.

.

.

.

**BRUGH!**

_"Aaaauuw. Shit!"_

Baekhyun mengumpat kesal saat dengan sangat tidak elitnya dia terjatuh di koridor kampusnya. Siapa sih orang yang begitu bodoh hingga tak bisa melihat dirinya yang sebesar ini -menurutnya-.

_"Ah, maaf. Aku tak sengaja."_

Baekhyun mendongak dan memicingkan matanya. Ternyata yang menabraknya lumayan tampan. Sial, kalau begini mana bisa dia mengomel.

_"Hm. Lain kali hati-hati."_ Jawab Baekhyun sok dingin.

Namja yang menabraknya itu hanya mendengus tawanya lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot dan menghempaskan tangan lancang namja itu.

_"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mengusak rambutku!"_ Hardiknya.

_"Ah, mian. Kau begitu menggemaskan hingga tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."_ Namja itu membungkuknya badannya.

Baekhyun sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tidak terlahir tinggi. Melihat namja dihadapannya ini dan juga tiang-tiang penyangga yang ada disekitarnya membuat ia merasa berada ditengah-tengah manusia purba yang tinggi menjulang, dan dia malas mengakui kalau dirinya iri.

_"Sudahlah!"_ Ucap Baekhyun ketus.

_"Apa kau terluka?"_ Tanya namja itu lagi.

Baekhyun menatap namja itu lamat-lamat lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

_"Gwaenchana. Aku baik-baik saja."_ Jawabnya tidak ikhlas.

_"Kau marah?"_

Demi Pluto! Baekhyun ingin berteriak dan mencabik-cabik wajah tampan namja ini sekarang juga! Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan, hah? Bertanya ini itu seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal. Dasar cari kesempatan!

_"Kau bisa diam tidak? Cerewet sekali!"_ Kesal Baekhyun.

_"Dan__ㅡ__"_ Baekhyun menodongkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung mancung namja itu._"__ㅡ__Jangan sok akrab denganku, Tiang!"_ Lanjutnya dengan senyum miring.

Namja itu tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lalu dengan sangat tidak tahu malunya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat koridor yang sepi sore ini menjadi mengerikan akibat suaranya yang super bass itu.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menutup telinganya, takut terserang virus penulian mendadak!

_"Aku bukan Tiang, Ok. Namaku Kris. Kau?"_ Ucap namja itu setelah selesai dengan tawa nistanya.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu berdecih._"Cih, setelah menabrak ku sekarang kau ingin mengajakku berkenalan, begitu? Jangan harap!"_ Ketus Baekhyun.

Namja ㅡKris lalu mengulum senyumnya dan menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Refleks Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya.

Dia tak mau mengambil resiko namja ini akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Kris lalu menempelkan bibir kissablenya pada telinga Baekhyun.

Sumpah! Baekhyun sangat gemetaran saat ini. Hangat napas dari pernapasan Kris menyapu telinganya dan itu membuat dirinya merinding -geli-.

_"Kau memang sangat menggemaskan dan menggoda Byu-n Baek-Hyun."_ Ucap Kris seduktif lalu mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Jantung Baekhyun serasa akan lepas jika saja ia tak segera mendorong tubuh Kris. Ini gila! Berani-beraninya namja itu melakukan hal menjijikan itu padanya.

Bahkan dia tak pernah membayangkan akan dilecehkan seperti ini oleh namja yang bahkan tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Danㅡdarimana namja itu tahu namanya? Baekhyun menjadi paranoid karenannya.

_"Kau Brengsek! Sialan!"_ Umpat Baekhyun marah.

Kris tersenyum tipis lalu merapikan kemeja Baekhyun yang sedikit kusut._"Yeah! Kau orang ke seribu lima ratus enam puluh tujuh yang mengatakan hal itu cantik."_ Jawab Kris dengan nada santai.

_"Jangan dekati aku! Aku tidak mengenalmu!"_

_"Tapi aku sangat mengenalmu, Byun Baekhyun!"_

_"Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun! Kau salah orang!"_ Baekhyun mundur selangkah. Sepertinya namja ini sangat berbahaya.

_"HAHA. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku manis. Aku bahkan tahu nomor ponselmu, alamat rumahmu juga__ㅡ__"_ Kris menggantungkan ucapannya dan menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang sudah ketakutan.

_"Mau apa kau?!"_ Seru Baekhyun saat Kris semakin mendekat padanya.

_"Hei, santai saja. Aku bukan penjahat, Ok! Aku hanya ingin lebih jauh mengenalmu."_

_"Sirheo! Kau gila!"_

_"HAHA."_

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Apa maksud namja ini. Kenapa dia justru tertawa dikatai gila? Apa di memang benar-benar gila?

Oh, Baekhyun dalam bahaya sekarang..

_"Hehe mian. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu bahkan tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal. Dan aku tahu namamu juga dari bukumu yang tergelatak di lantai itu."_ Kris menunjuk buku diary Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan cepat dia mengambil buku diarynya dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Dia lalu menatap Kris tajam.

_"Tidak lucu!"_

Kris menggaruk pipinya._"Hehe mianhae. Apa aku menakutimu?"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Jinjja? Tapi kau terlihat sangat ketakutan. Apa aku seperti seorang psycho?"_

_"Diam! Kau cerewet sekali sih!"_ Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

_"Haha. Okok. Maaf!"_

_"Aku mau pulang!"_

_"Mari ku antar!"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Ayolah. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana?"_

_"Kesalahanmu itu sangat banyak, kau tahu?! Sudah menabrakku, berbohong dan kau__ㅡ__menakutiku."_ Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara melirih diakhir kalimatnya.

_"Kau bilang tadi tidak takut, eum?"_ Kris menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun memukul Kris menggunakan buku diarynya lalu menginjak kaki Kris yang terbalut sepatu itu keras-keras.

_"Auuuw." _

_"Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah kau mentraktirku es krim stroberi jumbo!"_

Kris mesem lalu menarik Baekhyun hingga membuat namja mungil itu berada dalam rangkulannya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan bibirnya juga ikutan membulat karena perbuatan tiba-tiba Kris.

Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak tak karuan karena itu.

Kris tersenyum senang lalu berjalan dengan tetap merangkul Baekhyun erat._"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta. Karena ku rasa... Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."_ Ucap Kris dengan senyum tampannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan tubuh mungilnya dibawa namja raksasa itu entah kemana.

Sejak itu hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun menjadi baik dan dekat. Kris masih selalu menggoda Baekhyun dengan candaan garingnya dan Baekhyun yang akan selalu berlebihan menanggapinya.

Mereka bahkan selalu bersama saat di kampus, hampir seluruh penjuru kampus tahu bagaimana dekatnya mereka.

Sebulan setelahnya Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung saja menerimanya.

Baginya bersama Kris cukup membuatnya bahagia dan bisa selalu tertawa lepas dan Baekhyun tak menyangka jika cinta pertamanya adalah Kris.

Baekhyun malu sekali saat mengingatnya.

.

.

.

_"Hyung?"_

Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan poto yang baru tadi siang ia cetak dibawah bantal saat suara Sehun merasuki indera pendengarannya.

_"Eoh? Sehun-ah. Waeyo?" _Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat senormal mungkin. Pasalnya ia masih sedikit shock karena gangguan tadi.

_"Kau sedang apa?"_ Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping namja mungil itu.

_"Eobseo. Hanya sedang duduk hehe. Ada apa?"_ Jawab Baekhyun eer gugup.

_"Kau yakin? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibawah bantalmu hyung?"_ Tanya Sehun curiga.

**DEG**

_"Eh? Apa? Tidak ada."_ Jawab Baekhyun takut.

_"Ooh."_

Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun sudah menjawab seperti itu maka anak itu sudah malas untuk membahasnya lagi.

_"Hm. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Sehun-ah?"_ Tanya Baekhyun setelah beberapa mereka hanya berdiam diri.

_"Eobseo."_ Jawab Sehun datar.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada sedatar tadi. Apa mungkin anak itu sedang ada masalah? Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah cerita -lagi-.

_"Jeongmal? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."_ Baekhyun membelai pipi putih Sehun.

Sehun menatap datar namja yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya itu lalu memejamkan matanya._"Kau berubah hyung. Kau bukan Baekhyun-ku lagi."_ Ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

_"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?"_

_"Sudahlah."_

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat ambigu itu.

_"Apa kau ingin ku buatkan makanan Sehun-ah?"_

_"Hn."_

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lalu berdiri hendak keluar kamar sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya hingga membuatnya terduduk diatas pangkuan sang pelaku.

_"Ya! Wae Geurae?!"_ Mata Baekhyun melotot lucu.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat-erat. Kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja karena jujur, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga Sehun mendongak dan menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga bibir mereka kini menempel. Hanya menempel karena Sehun belum menggerakan bibirnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Dia ingin protes namun Sehun keburu melumat bibir tipisnya hingga membuat dirinya hanya bisa meronta.

_"Hmmpptt Sehun-ahhh lepashh.."_

Tentu saja itu sama sekali tak membuat Sehun luluh justru ia semakin brutal melumat habis bibir kecil Baekhyun. Walaupun Sehun baru 13 tahun dan dia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama namun jika hanya berciuman saja dia pun sangat ahli.

Baekhyun tahu ini salah. Sehun yang dia kenal tidak seperti ini, maka dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki akhirnya ia mampu mendorong Sehun hingga membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu lalu menatap Sehun sedih setelah itu ia berlari keluar kamar dan menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

Sehun mengerang kesal. Dia melempar bantal yang ada disebelahnya dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah poto yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dengan cepat ia meraih poto itu dan matanya membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang berada didalam poto tersebut.

_"Brengsek!"_

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun tidak pulang. Ibu tirinya selalu menanyakan tentangnya pada Sehun dan hanya akan dijawab dengan perkataan _"Aku tidak tahu."_, _"Bukan urusanku."_ dan lain sebagainya.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela napas karena nomor Baekhyun tak bisa dihubungi. Dia resah juga bingung harus bagaimana.

Dia sudah berjanji pada mendiang suaminya untuk menjaga anaknya itu. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati dan lembut ia meminta Sehun untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya itu.

#

_"Annyeong Sehun-ah. Eum.. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_

Sehun mendongak dan melihat yeoja yang belakangan ini mengusik dirinya berdiri tepat disampingnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah lalu mengangkat nampan berisi makanannya mencoba memberi tahu bahwa bangku di kantin sudah penuh dan hanya tempat yang Sehun tempatilah yang tersisa.

_"Hn. Duduklah."_ Jawab Sehun datar.

_"Gomawo."_ Yeoja itu tersenyum manis sekali.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini Sehun mencoba menghindari yeoja ini namun entah kenapa semakin ia menjauh yeoja itu malah semakin mendekat. Akhirnya Sehun mencoba menghiraukannya.

_"Oh iya. Aku dengar kau mewakili sekolah untuk festival kesenian 3 bulan lagi ya?"_ Tanya yeoja itu mencoba memecah keheningan.

_"Hn."_ Jawab Sehun malas.

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya._"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kenapa kau terlihat pucat sekali."_

Sehun melirik yeoja itu sebentar lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya._"Bukan urusanmu!"_ Jawabnya ketus.

_"Ah, mian."_

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi diantara keduanya dan Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantin terlebih dahulu, membuat yeoja itu menghela napas panjang.

_"Kenapa sih dia."_

Sementara itu disuatu tempat, lebih tepatnya disebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup berkelas terlihat seorang namja mungil tengah duduk melamun sembari memperhatikan kuku-kuku kakinya yang mulai memanjang. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali namun tak juga menemui ketenangan justru kebosanan lah yang ia dapati.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum manis -paksa- menyambut kedatangan seorang namja tinggi yang juga tersenyum manis kearahnya.

_"Hyung. Apa aku lama?"_ Tanya namja yang barusan masuk itu.

Sang namja mungil menggeleng._"Aniya. Namun cukup membuatku mati kebosanan hehe."_ Jawabnya nyengir.

_"Hehe mianhe Baekhyun hyung. Tadi aku harus mengantar berkas ke sekolah baruku dulu."_

_"Ne gwaenchana Tao-ya! Ah, apa Kris memang jarang pulang?"_ Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa tak nyaman karena semenjak ia tinggal di rumah kekasihnya ini. Kris justru sering pergi dan tak ada niatan mengajaknya. Padahal dia tak pergi ke kampus.

Tao menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal lalu tersenyum canggung._"Eum.. Sebenarnya Kris hyung kerja. Makanya dia jarang pulang. Maafkan dia ya hyung, kau jangan marah."_ Tao menggenggam jari Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis._"Gwaenchana. Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah cerita padaku jika dia bekerja?"_

_"Mungkin.. Belum sempat hyung."_

_"Eung, bisa jadi hehe. Ah, kau membawa apa Tao?"_ Tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat sebuah kantong plastik berada di tangan kanan adik dari kekasihnya itu.

Tao menepuk jidatnya lalu tersenyum garing._"Haha aku lupa. Ini untukmu hyung, tteobokki.. Hehe."_ Tao lalu memberikan kantong plastik itu pada Baekhyun.

_"Gomawo Tao-ya!"_ Baekhyun tersenyum cerah lalu menerima kantong plastik berisi makanan kesukaannya senang.

_"Ne cheonma. Aku ke kamar dulu ya hyung. Tak apa kan kau ku tinggal disini?"_ Ucap Tao tak enak.

_"Ne pergilah. Aku akan menghabiskan tteobokki-ku dulu hehe. Sekali lagi gomawo Tao-ya.."_ Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis hingga matanya menghilang.

Tao hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya Tao kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memakan tteobokki dengan lahapnya.

Tao tersenyum miris lalu memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam.

_'Mianhae Baekhyun hyung...'_

.

.

.

_"Oppa~!"_

_"Mian aku telat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, eoh?"_

_"Aniya. Aku juga baru keluar hehe."_

_"Baguslah. Kajja!"_

_"Ne. Oppa, jangan pulang dulu ne? Antar aku ke toko buku. Ada yang ingin ku beli hehe."_

_"Aigoo manjanya. Arraseo."_

_"Yeeey! Kris Oppa memang yang terbaik!"_

_"Ckck. Kajja!"_

Sehun dengan jelas melihat semuanya. Bagaimana yeoja yang selama ini ia sukai begitu manja pada namja yang baru Sehun ketahui adalah kekasih yeoja itu.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia juga tak akan melupakan begitu saja bagaimana rupa namja yang berpoto bersama Baekhyun.

Dengan amarah tinggi ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju sebuah tempat yang akan membuatnya setidaknya sedikit tenang, **BAR**!

#

Baekhyun bosan disini, dia seperti tidak dipedulikan sama sekali. Kris memang pacarnya, namun entah kenapa dia merasa banyak yang disembunyikan Kris dari dirinya.

Baekhyun takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya bukan hanya dirinya yang menjadi kekasih dari namja tinggi itu.

Akhirnya setelah satu minggu ponselnya dia nonaktifkan, ia kembali menghidupkannya dan banyak sekali pesan dan email masuk yang rata-rata menanyakan keberadaannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas pendek lalu menghubungi seseorang yang menurutnya paling mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

_"Yeobeoseyo? Baekhyun-ah! Neo eodiso?!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa ibu tirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

_"Eomma. Bogoshipeo.."_ Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

_"Pulanglah! Kau di mana eoh? Kenapa pergi begitu saja?!"_ Tanya sang eomma khawatir.

_"Mianhae. Aku akan pulang eomma. Eomma masih bekerja?"_

_"Ne. Pulanglah eomma dan Sehun merindukanmu sayang."_

_"Benarkah? Sehun merindukanku?"_ Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mengingat adik tirinya itu.

_"Tentu saja! Dia bahkan selalu menggerutu karena kau tak ada. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, walau dia tak menunjukannya tapi eomma tahu betapa dia sangat menyayangimu Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun meremas sofa yang ia duduki dan menahan airmata yang akan turun di pelupuk matanya. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap menyayangi Sehun. Dia adalah adik yang sangat berharga untuknya walau Sehun pernah melakukan hal yang membuatnya kecewa.

_"Ne eomma. Aku akan pulang. Gomawo.."_

_"Harus. Sudah dulu ne, pekerjaan eomma masih banyak. Saranghae Baekhyun-ah."_

_"Ne. Nado saranghae eomma."_

Setelahnya Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya -pakaian Tao sebenarnya, karena ia sama sekali tak membawa apapun saat Kris membawanya kemari seminggu yang lalu-.

_"Hyung, kau mau kemana?"_ Tanya Tao yang baru saja datang dari dapur.

_"Eoh? Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang Tao-ya. Maaf ya aku sudah merepotkanmu seminggu ini."_ Baekhyun memeluk Tao lalu tersenyum manis.

_"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak sekali hyung?"_

_"Aku merindukan eommaku.."_

_"Apa kau tak ingin menunggu Kris hyung pulang dulu hyung? Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."_

Baekhyun menggeleng. Seminggu ini dia cukup bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia sama sekali tak berarti apa pun bagi Kris. Dia merasa ungkapan cinta Kris hanyalah bualan semata dia saja yang bodoh karena dengan mudahnya percaya.

Harusnya dia sadar diri bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanya anak yatim piatu yang malang.

_"Aku pulang Tao. Sampaikan saja salamku pada Kris. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."_

_"Ne hyung. Sering-seringlah main kemari."_

_"Ne."_

Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah dan menyetop Taxi yang kebetulan lewat. Didalam Taxi Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, meratapi nasib dirinya yang entah kenapa terasa menyedihkan.

.

.

.

_"Sehun-ah! What the hell are you doing, hah?!"_

Baekhyun kaget bukan main saat memasuki rumah sederhananya pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang tengah asik bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja dengan banyak minuman berakohol disana.

Sejak kapan adiknya menjadi seliar ini? Bahkan dia masih kelas 1 SMP!

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sehun cuek lalu menyuruh yeoja yang tadi dicumbunya itu pergi.

Sumpah demi apapun! Yeoja itu bahkan lebih tua dari Sehun. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjambak rambut panjang yeoja itu karena tidak tahu malu bercumbu dengan anak dibawah umur.

_"Aku kakakmu! Aku berhak tahu apapun yang kau lakukan!"_ Bentak Baekhyun marah.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan melempar botol vodka yang masih setengah itu ke lantai hingga pecah._"Sebelum kau berpacaran dengan namja sampah itu!"_

**PLAAK!**

_"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun-ah! Dia pacarku. Dan kau tak berhak mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya!"_

Entah sadar atau tidak Baekhyun menampar Sehun dan membela kekasih yang jelas-jelas tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dia ingin berteriak dan membenarkan ucapan Sehun namun dia terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

_"Cih!"_ Sehun mendecih lalu meremas kuat kedua bahu Baekhyun hingga membuat si mungil meringis sakit.

_"Kau memang bodoh Byun Baekhyun! Sangat bodoh!"_ Ucap Sehun tajam tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

_"YA AKU MEMANG BODOH! AKU BAEKHYUN SI BODOH! PUAS KAU!?" _Balas Baekhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Sehun tak suka saat Baekhyun seperti ini maka dengan cepat dia meraup bibir tipis namja mungil itu dan melumatnya ganas. Baekhyun tak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman panas Sehun. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan adik kecilnya itu melakukan apa pun sesuka hatinya.

Bahkan ia juga tak menolak saat Sehun membawanya ke kamar mereka dan menidurinya berkali-kali. Melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun adalah adiknya, bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**KYAAAAA~! Aku ingin nyabik-nyabik Sehun hueeeehh**

**Kenapa malahan jadi begini FF-nya HAHA Nista-nista! Ini sangat Nista lol**

**Mian yah telat banget updatenya... Sibuk banget sih hehehe**

**Ini masih Flashback yah mungkin sampe chapter depan huhu... Jadi jangan bosen-bosen untuk baca dan nunggu kelanjutannya, Ok?**

**Btw, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim yah~ **

**Ah, FF HUH-nya belum bisa aku update secepatnya soalnya ini masih puasa(ada NC-nya sih) hehe dan lagi idenya belum datang hueeehhh, joesonghamnida *bow***

**Sekali lagi thanks yaa untuk yang udah baca FF ini, yang udah ngereview, follow dan favorite juga... Aku cinta kalian semuanya muah muah... Hehehee**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yahhh ^^ gamsahamnida!**


	5. FLASHBACK PART 2

**SECRET GARDEN**

**By : Fdz**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Luhan**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Kris Wu**

**- Huang Zi Tao**

**- Han MinKyung (OC)**

**- Etc.**

**.**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, School Life, Etc.**

**Rate : T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

.

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Lime (maybe), Etc.**

.

**NO BASH!/NO FLAME!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : EXO - Miracles In December**

.

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

**#Still Flashback**

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm."

"Ingin ku siapkan air panas untuk mandi?"

"Tidak. Mana Baekhyun?"

"Eoh?"

Tao bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Pasalnya Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan rumah mereka kemarin. Namun jika ia bohong sama saja dia cari mati.

Kris menatap adiknya itu dengan alis bertaut."Kenapa kau? Mana Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak menyambut kedatanganku, eoh?"

"Mian hyung. T-tapi Baekhyun hyung sudah pulang." Jawab Tao takut.

**BRAAK!**

Kris menggebrak meja makan dan menatap tajam Tao."PULANG KATAMU? INI RUMAHNYA! JIKA DIA INGIN PULANG RUMAH INI ADALAH TUJUANNYA. KAU PAHAM TIDAK? DASAR BODOH TIDAK BERGUNA!" Maki Kris seraya menunjul dahi Tao berkali-kali.

Tao menangis sejadinya. Inilah yang ia takutkan, Kris akan kembali berulah seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"M-maafkan aku hyung." Lirih Tao.

**PLAAK!**

"Dasar tidak berguna! Mati saja kau!"

Setelah menampar dan menyumpahi adiknya sendiri, Kris lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah lagi. Harusnya Kris tahu Baekhyun bukanlah namja bodoh seperti apa kata orang.

Baekhyun termasuk peka. Dan dia ceroboh membiarkan orang yang DICINTAINYA pergi meninggalkannya. Kalau saja ini bukan karena pekerjaan sialan itu.

Mana mau Kris bersusah payah bertampang manis dihadapan yeoja ingusan itu. Ingatlah! Kris itu sudah dewasa untuk ukuran anak SMP macam MinKyung.

Tao hanya menatap nanar punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Dia meremas kuat dada kirinya mencoba sedikit meredakan sesak yang ia rasakan.

Awalnya dia tak menyangka bahwa Kris akan membawa seorang namja manis ke rumah mereka. Tao pikir Kris sudah berubah dan bukanlah seorang Gay karena selama 3 tahun belakangan ini ia mengencani yeoja.

Namun perasaan takut mulai menghantuinya sejak ia melihat mata Baekhyun yang memancarkan perasaan tulus untuk sang kakak. Dia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun bernasib sama dengan mantan Kris yang lalu.

Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk menerima semuanya.

#

Baekhyun menatap datar pada ponselnya yang sejak sejam lalu berdering. Dia bukannya tak tahu dia bahkan sangat tahu siapa yang menelpon itulah kenapa dia merasa enggan untuk menjawabnya.

Sehun berdecak kesal lalu membanting ponsel Baekhyun hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dia kesal karena sikap Baekhyun yang layaknya mayat hidup belum lagi suara dering ponselnya yang sangat mengganggu membuat Sehun naik darah.

"Kau itu kenapa? Apa kau sudah gila?!" Pekik Sehun kesal.

Baekhyun diam saja bahkan dia tak peduli jika ponsel satu-satunya yang dia punya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dia tidak sedang berpikir apa pun selain bagaimana caranya ia terlepas dari Kris. Walau dia sangat mencintai namja tinggi itu namun sebagai orang yang cukup peka dia tahu diri bagaimana perasaan Kris terhadapnya selama ini.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meringis dan meremas kuat seprai bermotif polkadot miliknya. Sehun jengah tak mendapat respon.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendorong namja yang lebih tua darinya itu hingga terlentang di kasur dan menindihnya.

"Kau tahu? Walau aku masih kecil saat ini tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Aku, Oh Sehun akan selalu berada disisimu walau disaat terburukmu. Mengerti?" Ucap Sehun dingin namun penuh kepastian.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tepat di manik matanya."Wae? Kenapa harus seperti itu Sehun-ah?" Tanyanya datar.

"Karenaㅡ" Sehun memejamkan matanya.

_'Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!'_

"ㅡaku adalah adikmu!" Lanjut Sehun yang mendustai hatinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum walau sangat tipis. Tangannya membelai pipi tirus Sehun dengan gerakan lembut.

"Gomawo... Sehun-ah.." Ucapnya tulus.

"Hn."

#

Kris mengumpat sejadi-jadinya karena panggilannya tak satupun mendapat respon dari Baekhyun. Dia takut, gugup, resah, gelisah dan khawatir.

Kris hanya ingin berbicara pada Baekhyun, sungguh demi apa pun dia tak ingin kehilangan anak itu. Kris sangat mencintai Baekhyun!

Kris bahagia sekali saat malam itu Baekhyun menelponnya dan meminta dirinya untuk menjemput anak itu. Dia tak pernah bermimpi sekalipun bahwa Baekhyun yang akan meminta dibawa ke rumahnya.

Namun karena pekerjaan sialannya dengan terpaksa dia harus mengabaikan kekasih hatinya itu. Kris akan membunuh namja tua sialan itu jika saja Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin berbicara atau bertemu dengannya.

"Aaarggh! Byun Baekhyun kau membuatku gila!" Kris berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di pinggiran sungai Han yang mulai sepi di malam hari.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo. Joneun Tao imnida, bangapseumnida."

Tao memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas barunya. Ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh dirinya.

Semenjak Kris dinyatakan tidak sehat beberapa tahun lalu Tao terpaksa harus menjalani _home schooling_ selama beberapa tahun di sekolah dasar.

Namun karena sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja -semoga akan selalu baik- akhirnya namja yang memiliki mata bak panda itu bisa bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti anak lainnya.

"Nah, Tao. Kau bisa duduk disana." Ujar Mr. Shin seraya menunjuk bangku yang akan ditempati Tao.

"Ne, gomapseumnida Saem." Tao membungkukan badannya lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya yang berada di barisan paling belakang sebelah kanan dekat jendela dan ternyata sudah ada Sehun disana.

Setelah Tao duduk di tempatnya Mr. Shin kembali memulai pelajaran membuat para murid mendesah pasrah. Kedatangan anak baru ternyata tak menolong sama sekali.

"Hai, salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" Ucap Tao seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sehun.

Sehun hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya tanpa ada niatan menyambut uluran tangan Tao. Tao tersenyum tipis lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." Ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Hn."

Sehun sungguh tidak pernah belajar caranya bersosialisasi yang baik. Itu kenapa dia sangat malas berurusan dengan orang-orang baru yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

#

Jam istirahat telah tiba waktunya bagi anak-anak _Genie Junior High School_ untuk bersantai melupakan sejenak pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka meleleh. Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Tao.

Tao mengajak Sehun ke kantin dan ajaibnya Sehun tak menolak sama sekali. Padahal biasanya anak itu sangat malas sekali diajak ke kantin bersama teman sekelasnya kecuali dengan teman satu tim basketnya.

Tentu saja dia mau karena Tao menjanjikan padanya akan mentraktir apa pun yang Sehun inginkan. Siapa sih yang akan menolak rejeki?

Sesampainya di kantin Sehun langsung duduk di meja paling ujung dekat jendela. Karena dari sana ia bisa melihat anak-anak sedang bermain di taman belakang.

Tao sedang memesan makanan untuknya juga Sehun. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak berniat membantu Tao membawa makanan mereka.

"Hai Sehun. Kau sendirian?"

Hampir saja Sehun menggebrak meja saat dengan tidak sopannya orang itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Namun itu tak akan terjadi setelah melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dingin.

Si pelaku yang ternyata adalah MinKyung itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Ya! Wae Geurae? Kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini berubah, eoh? Kau jadi dingin dan kasar padaku. Apa aku ada salah padamu? Tapi apa?" Tanya MinKyung penasaran.

"Eobseo." Jawab Sehun datar.

Yeoja berambut sepundak itu menghela napas lelah."Hhh kau itu aneh sekali sih."

Sehun tak menggubrisnya ia malah asik menatap anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola di taman belakang. Tak lama kemudian Tao datang dengan nampan yang berisi penuh makanan.

"Sehun-ssi ini makananmu." Tao meletakan pesanan Sehun didepan namja itu.

"Hn." Sehun langsung membuka bubble tea kesukaannya dan menyeruputnya hingga setengah gelas.

MinKyung memperhatikan Tao dengan seksama. Dia seperti pernah melihat wajah namja ini namun entahlah dia sendiri pun tak ingat dimana dan kapan.

Tao yang merasa risih ditatap sedemikian dalam oleh yeoja itu lalu mendongak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao kalem.

"Eoh?" MinKyung menggaruk rambutnya lalu menggibaskan kedua tangannya dengan senyum lebarnya."Hehe aniyo. Gwaenchana hehe." Ucapnya dengan nada aneh.

Tao menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum tipis."Ok."

Mereka lalu larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing -memakan makanan sendiri- kecuali MinKyung yang memang tak ada niatan untuk mengisi perutnya. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara dering ponsel MinKyung yang cukup keras.

Sehun berdecak namun tak berkomentar apapun karena MinKyung segera melempar senyum termanisnya. Sedangkan Tao hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Yeoboseyo Oppa." Ucap MinKyung ceria.

Sehun meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menyeruput bubble teanya. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon yeoja itu.

"Eoh? Jinjjayo? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau janji akan menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini." Terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya MinKyung sedang kecewa entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

"Begitu..? Ya sudah nanti aku minta temani EunSoo saja."

"Ne Oppa."

"Saranghae Kris Oppa... Muaaah."

**DEG**

**PRAAANG!**

MinKyung maupun Sehun langsung menatap Tao yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan sendoknya ke lantai. Ada apa dengan anak itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun datar.

Tao tersenyum lembut."Aniyo. Gwaenchana."

"Hn."

Tao lalu menatap MinKyung yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan hehe. Kenalkan namaku Han MinKyung." Ucap MinKyung ramah.

"Ne. MinKyung-ssi."

MinKyung mengernyitkan dahinya."Namamu?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Tao."

"Ooh namamu bagus hehe."

"Thanks."

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama pacarmu tadi?" Tanya Tao lagi. Dia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

MinKyung memiringkan kepalanya imut."Eoh? Waeyo?" Tanyanya heran.

Tao tersenyum tipis."Aniya. Hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Memangnya kau kenal dengan Kris oppa?" Tanya MinKyung dengan gaya menyelidik.

"Nama itu tidak asing bagiku." Jawab Tao kalem.

"Ooh. Sebenarnya Kris oppa bukan pacarku sih. Tapi dia tunanganku hehe." MinKyung nyengir hingga mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Alasan kenapa Sehun menyukai MinKyung karena yeoja itu memiliki senyum yang hampir sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Jeongmal?" Tao membulatkan mulutnya.

MinKyung mengangguk semangat."Ne!"

"Kalau boleh tahu marga tunanganmu siapa?" Tanya Tao hati-hati.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memang malas mendengar perbincangan mereka akhirnya melirik Tao. Entahlah yang jelas Tao seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka saat ini.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya MinKyung bingung.

"Hanya menjawab."

MinKyung mendengus."Marganya Wu tunanganku namanya Kris Wu."

**PRAANG!**

Untuk kedua kalinya Tao menjatuhkan sendoknya namun kali ini ia tak ada niatan untuk mengambil kembali sendok itu.

Dahi MinKyung berkerut melihat tingkah aneh Tao. Ada dengan anak ini sebenarnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kau mengenal Kris oppa?" Tanya MinKyung khawatir.

Tao diam dia menoleh pada Sehun yang kebetulan juga menoleh padanya."Sehun-ssi ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Tao.

Sehun tak merespon dia langsung berdiri dan berlalu bersama Tao tanpa menghiraukan MinKyung yang meneriaki nama mereka bergantian.

"Ish ada apa sih dengan dua namja itu. Dasar aneh!" MinKyung mengedikan bahunya lalu ikut pergi dari kantin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa lebih tepatnya dia mencoba berlari dengan keadaan selangkangnya yang sakit akibat perbuatannya dengan Sehun kemarin. Dia hanya ingin menghindari Kris yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Namun percuma saja karena bagaimana pun juga Kris akan tetap bisa menangkapnya. Bahkan lima langkah kaki Baekhyun setara dengan dua langkah kaki Kris.

"Baek-! Ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Ucap Kris setelah berhasil mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba menepis tangan Kris namun tak berhasil karena tenaganya yang tak seberapa.

"Lepas!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku." Tegas Kris.

Baekhyun menatap datar Kris."Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas Kris. Kau-tidak-mencintaiku-." Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Itu tidak benar Baek. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"_Bulshit_! Kalau kau memang mencintaikuㅡ" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap dalam manik Kris.

"ㅡkenapa kau mengabaikanku selama satu minggu aku berada di rumahmu, Ha? Kemana saja kau? Tidur dimana? Berbuat apa? Dengan siapa kau selama itu? Kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar. Kau anggap aku ini apa Kris? Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau mainkan begitu saja. Aku Byun Baekhyun seorang manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Yang akan sakit saat ada seseorang yang menelantarkannya. Kau tahu kan Kris selama ini aku mencintaimu, tulus. Kau bahkan adalah kekasih juga cinta pertamaku. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Benar ya kata orang, cinta pertama itu memang tidak pernah mulus." Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar. Semuanya yang ada didalam benaknya ia keluarkan.

"Baekㅡ"

Kris hendak membelai pipi Baekhyun namun segera namja mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf Kris. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. A-akuㅡ"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya Kris sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir tipis itu. Sumpah demi apa pun! Kris tak akan rela dan ikhlas melepas Baekhyun begitu saja.

Kris mencintai Baekhyun dan Kris tak akan membiarkan namja manis itu salah paham. Walau caranya salah tapi yang namanya cinta selamanya akan tetap cinta.

Kris mencium Baekhyun penuh perasaan walau terkesan kasar namun Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa hangat dari tautan bibir mereka.

Walau ragu Baekhyun akui Kris tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan dirinya. Harusnya dia tak langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kris tak mencintainya dan hanya memanfaatkannya.

Mungkin saja ada alasan yang tak bisa namja itu katakan padanya. Harusnya Baekhyun bisa berpikir seperti itu sebelum dia mengambil kesimpulan yang hanya malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dan dengan mengalirnya air mata dari pelupuk matanya Baekhyun menyesali kebodohan dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menangis dan bersedih. Maafkan aku." Ucap Kris setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Hiks. Kris."

Baekhyun menghambur dalam pelukan Kris. Dia menumpahkan semua air mata dan perasaannya dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Saranghae Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh.."

"Hiks."

#

Sehun menatap aneh pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti orang kasmaran. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidak peduli namun melihat namja mungil itu seperti orang gila akhirnya ia pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah mencuci pakaian di ruang cuci tepat disebelah dapur mini mereka.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya karena kaget mendengar suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba."YA! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Sehun mendengus lalu berjongkok didepan Baekhyun yang tengah membilas pakaian. Dia menatap Baekhyun datar lalu tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengecup bibir plum Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik dan Sehun menyengir.

"Ya!"

Baekhyun menyipratkan air ke muka Sehun hingga membuat namja berwajah stoic itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menyipratkan air ke wajahku, eoh?"

"Karena kau sangat imut Sehun-ah. Hehe."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas."Kau kenapa tadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Seperti orang gila saja." Ucap Sehun ketus.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya."Aniya. Aku tidak gila. Tidak!"

Sehun gantian menyipratkan air ke muka Baekhyun dan membuat namja bersurai hitam itu mendelik marah.

"Ya!"

"Kalau kau menjawab seperti itu sama saja kau membenarkan ucapanku babo." Sehun mendengus tawanya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Aaaargh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun lalu ikutan menyipratkan air ke muka Sehun dan dibalas lagi oleh namja itu. Jadilah mereka bermain air hingga baju mereka basah.

Bukannya berhenti mereka justru semakin asik dan menikmati permainan kekanakan mereka-hanya Baekhyun, karena Sehun memang masih anak-anak bukan-.

"Ya? Geumanhae! Lihatlah kita sudah basah haha." Baekhyun memegang dada Sehun agar adiknya itu berhenti.

"Wae? Kita bisa mandi setelah ini."

"Sebentar lagi eomma pulang. Dia akan marah jika tahu kita bermain air. Kau tahu kan kita harus menghemat air tarif air sekarang mahal Sehun-ah. Aku kasihan pada eomma." Ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Sehun berdecak lalu melepas kaos putihnya."Ck, arraseo. Ini kau cuci ya."

Baekhyun mengeplak kepala bebal Sehun."Ya! Sopanlah padaku! Aku ini hyungmu! Dan sejak kapan kau tidak memanggilku _'hyung' _lagi, eoh?"

Sehun kembali merotasikan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludah susah-susah karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Sejak malam itu."

**DEG**

"Mwoya!"

Baekhyun mendorong dada Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu jika diingatkan tentang malam itu.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya."Kenapa? Kau ingin lagi?"

"Ya Oh Sehun keparat! Mandi sana sebelum ku tendang bokongmu!"

Sumpah demi apa pun Baekhyun sangat malu sekarang! Bahkan dia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia tak tahu harus memasang wajah apa untuk menghadapi adiknya yang -mesum- menyebalkan ini.

"HAHA kau manis sekali saat malu begini Baek HAHA." Sehun tertawa dengan nistanya.

"Ya! Panggil aku hyung, babo!" Baekhyun mendeath glare Sehun namun percuma saja. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk marah.

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Aku akan mandi tapi tidak dengan memanggilmu hyung! Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Ucap Sehun seenaknya.

"Ya! Bicara apㅡ"

Cup

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat Sehun dengan cepat mengecup ujung hidungnya lalu berlari terbirit meninggalkan dirinya yang mematung tak jelas.

"YA OH SEHUN! DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR!"

Baekhyun tersenyum disela umpatannya. Entahlah sepertinya dia mulai menikmati jalan cerita hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu dan selama itu pula hubungan Baekhyun dan Kris berjalan dengan baik. Kris bahkan selalu mendahulukan kepentingan Baekhyun dari apa pun termasuk MinKyung yang notabenya adalah tunangannya.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat karena kecerdasannya. Dia bahkan mendapat penghargaan sebagai mahasiswa terbaik sepanjang tahun.

Sehun sudah lebih dewasa dan gayanya lebih terlihat seperti namja pada umumnya tidak lagi kekanakan namun masih tetap dingin dan tidak pedulian.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun pun masih berjalan sangat baik walau mereka sering bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat. Setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu mereka tak pernah lagi melakukan itu karena Baekhyun akan selalu menghindar untuk itu.

Baginya Kris adalah kekasihnya dan dia tak ingin menyakiti Kris dengan mengkhianati cinta mereka. Lagipula setelah itu Baekhyun jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kris.

Bahkan mereka pernah menginap di sebuah villa untuk menikmati kencan mereka hanya berdua dan itulah pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan yang berbeda dari Kris.

Kris berbeda dengan Sehun, Kris sangat berpengalaman dan membuat Baekhyun melayang. Dan setelah itu mereka jadi sering melakukannya.

Itu juga jadi salah satu penyebab Baekhyun sulit lepas dari Kris. Walau saat pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan Kris bukanlah yang pertama namun baginya itu pertama kalinya ia disentuh oleh seorang 'namja'.

#

Hari ini sang eomma mengatakan tidak bisa pulang karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam itu juga. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak tega melihat eommanya terus bekerja demi keluarga kecil mereka.

Bahkan sebulan yang lalu mereka baru pindah ke rumah ini karena tak mampu membayar sewa uang bulanan di rumah yang lama. Baekhyun bersyukur karena dulu saat kuliah dia mendapat beasiswa penuh jadi dia tak pusing untuk masalah uang kuliah.

Namun yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa membantu eommanya memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga. Belum lagi sebentar lagi Sehun akan lulus dan meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Walau dia termasuk mahasiswa cerdas namun tetap saja mencari kerja tanpa pengalaman itu sangat susah.

_Ddrrrrt dddrtttt.._

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_From : Lovely Sehun_

_Bisakah kau mengantarkan buku biologiku ke sekolah? Aku lupa membawanya_

Baekhyun mendecak kesal lalu membalas pesan yang ternyata dari adiknya itu.

_From : Baekhyunnee_

_Menyebalkan!_

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis membaca balasan dari kakak tirinya itu. Dia memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali.

#

Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan sekolah Sehun dan dia menggerutu karena lupa tak memakai topi. Hari ini panas sekali dan Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan dengan itu.

Dia sudah menelpon adiknya itu untuk segera menemuinya disini namun sudah lima menit lebih Sehun tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

_PUK_

"KYAA!"

Baekhyun menjerit feminim saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"YA! Kau ini!"

Bukannya meminta maaf Sehun justru mengulurkan tangannya meminta buku biologinya. Baekhyun mendecak kesal lalu menyerahkan buku itu dengan kasar.

"Ugh. Awas saja kalau kau memintaku lagi tak sudi aku mengantarnya." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Ooh."

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun brutal.

Tidak tahu kah adiknya ini kalau Baekhyun harus merelakan waktu tidur siangnya demi mengantar buku biologi itu.

"Hn."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas."Ooh Tuhan! Harusnya kau berterima kasih dan meminta maaf padaku!"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya."_For_?"

"Ah terserah!" Baekhyun bersedekap lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sehun mendengus tawanya lalu mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun membuat namja itu melotot maksimal.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan menciumku, Babo! Aish!" Baekhyun mengelap bekas bibir Sehun di pipinya.

Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Memangnya selama ini apa yang dipedulikan oleh namja pecinta bubble tea itu.-_-

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada sosok yang berada dibelakang Sehun dan matanya membulat. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan namja itu sekitar setahun yang lalu itu pun saat dirinya pergi berkencan dengan Kris dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tao yang kebetulan sedang belanja disana.

"Tao?"

Tao tersenyum ramah lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk namja itu erat-erat.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" Tanya Tao antusias.

Sehun hanya menatap keduanya heran. Dalam pikirannya sejak kapan mereka mengenal dan bagaimana bisa?

"Ooh. Jadi kau bersekolah disini juga? Aku mengantarkan buku adikku yang tertinggal." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ne hyung. Mwo? Jinjjayo? Siapa adikmu hyung? Kenapa aku tidak tahu." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hehe. Ini adikku, nama Oh Sehun." Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun lalu merangkulnya mesra.

**DEG**

"Mwo? Kalian kakak adik?" Tanya Tao dengan mulut terbuka.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias."Ne. Apa kami tidak mirip?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bodohnya.

Tao menggeleng.

"Haha tentu saja. Kami ini kakak adik tiri tapi kami saling menyayangi kok."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat dada Sehun bergemuruh tak menentu. Apa maksud dari _'kami saling menyayangi'_ bolehkah Sehun berharap?

"Jinjja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat."Tentu saja. Sehun sangat manis dan aku menyukainya hehe."

Baekhyun cukup! Sehun benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang. Walau Sehun tahu maksud Baekhyun bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan namun siapa yang tak akan salah sangka dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang begitu meyakinkan itu.

Oh Tuhan! Sehun sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Kami baru menjadi teman sekelas lagi sekarang. Kelas 2 kami terpisah hyung." Ucap Tao canggung. Entahlah dia merasa sedikit tidak tenang.

"Begitu ya hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum manis tanpa melepas rangkulannya di lengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Tao sedikit risih juga penasaran dengan itu. Tapi dia menepisnya karena tahu dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun sangat mencintai kakaknya.

Dia beruntung karena setidaknya Kris tidak berulah seperti dulu lagi. Namun sepertinya semua itu hanya selintas lalu di pikiran Tao karena hal yang tak pernah dia inginkan terjadi begitu saja.

"Kris Oppa!"

**DEG**

Semua yang ada disana menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang yeoja yang berlari dengan semangat menuju arah mereka atau mungkin lebih dari itu karena dia meneriaki nama seseorang yang tak asing bagi ketiganya.

"MinKyung-ah!"

**DEG**

**DEG**

Suara itu.. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Dengan perlahan ia melepas rangkulan di lengan Sehun dan memejamkan mata berharap yang didengarnya tidaklah nyata.

Tao harap-harap cemas dia tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Sungguh dia tak ingin melihat siapapun teluka.

Sedangkan Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia juga tak menyangka bahwa namja sialan itu akan datang menjemput MinKyung.

Dia melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sunggu melihat namja yang dicintainya begitu rapuh membuatnya sangat marah.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku dulu jika ingin menjemput, eoh? Aku ada jam tambahan hari ini."

Suara yeoja itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dengan hati yang tak siap sama sekali dia berbalik badan dan matanya dengan jelas melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya berdiri berhadapan dengan yeoja yang mungkin saja adalah kekasihnya.

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja, dia sungguh tak tahan dengan semua ini. Jadi selama ini dia percaya pada pembohong? Jadi praduganya memang tidak salah. Kris adalah seorang pembohong yang berkedok wajah malaikat. Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja. Tapi karena kauㅡ"

Ucapan Kris terhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata seorang namja yang kini menangis dengan wajah terluka. Sumpah! Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat namja yang dicintainya lagi-lagi menangis karenanya.

"Baekhyun.." Lirihnya.

MinKyung mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan matanya membulat melihat tiga namja menatap dirinya juga Kris dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Hyung.." Tao mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun namun segera ditepis oleh namja itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Kris berlari menghampiri Baekhyun namun dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajak adiknya itu pergi dari sana. Kris ingin mengejar Baekhyun namun Tao mencegahnya.

"Hyung. Jangan!"

Kris menepis tangan Tao kasar."Aku harus mengejarnya! Dia kekasihku!"

**DEG**

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu hyung? Siapa kekasihmu?" MinKyung yang memang mengekor dibelakang Kris merasa terpukul dengan ucapan namja itu.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun adalah kekasihku!" Jawab Kris tanpa perasaan.

_Tes_

Air mata yeoja itu mengalir tanpa diminta hatinya terasa sakit mendengar penuturan namja yang dicintainya ini.

"Hiks.. Kau bohong kan Oppa? Aku kekasihmu. Aku yang kau cintai bukan dia hiks."

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku mau menikahi yeoja ingusan sepertimu, hah? Kau itu hanya manusia bodoh sama seperti appamu! Cih, mati saja kau!"

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati itu Kris lalu pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun. Dia ingin mencari Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Kris tak ingin kehilangan namja itu, tidak akan!

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kris Oppa hiks."

Tao merasa iba pada yeoja yang lemah ini. Dengan segala perasaan yang tak menentu dia memeluk yeoja itu dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Uljima. Maafkan Kris hyung ne. Dia tak sejahat itu kok. Cup.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sakit Tao sakit.. Hiks... Disini.. Sakit..." MinKyung memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat ngilu.

"Arraseo. Uljima.. Eung?"

Tao berharap semua kejadian buruk 5 tahun lalu tak akan terulang kembali. Dia hanya ingin kehidupan yang normal untuk dirinya juga kakaknya.

Karena Tao tahu dengan jelas bagaimana cara kakaknya memperoleh kebahagian. Dia tak ingin ada lagi yang terluka karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Hueeeeh akhirnya saya lanjutin juga FF ini nyehehehee**

**Gimana? Flashbacknya kepanjangan yah? Haha ini masih belum selesai lho.. Chapter depan masih masuk Flashback juga (readers : alamak! Lama kali..) HAHA**

**Makanya ditunggu selalu yaa kelanjutan FF ini dan maaf telat updatenya hehe**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yah~ dan saya tak akan ada henti-hentinya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow juga memfavoritkan ini FF ^^ **

**Sekali lagi thankseu dan jangan lupa review yaaaaah~ **

**See you ^^**


	6. Heart Attack!

**SECRET GARDEN**

**By : Fdz**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Luhan**

**- Do Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin**

**- Kris Wu**

**- Huang Zi Tao**

**- Etc.**

**.**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Drama, School Life, Etc.**

**Rate : T+**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

.

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Lebay, Alay, Gaje, Mainstream, Lime (maybe), Etc.**

.

**NO BASH!/NO FLAME!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : EXO - Heart Attack**

.

**A/N : Chapter ini bukan FlashBack yah.. Aku udah mikirin gitu kalo aku buat FlashBack sampe habis diawal Chapter rasanya kurang seru dan yeah membosankan nyehehe**

**Makanya aku buat alurnya jadi maju-mundur aja ^^ **

**Semoga kalian gak bingung dan tetep semangat bacanya hehehee**

**Gomawo~ **

.

.

**Happy Reading ^^ **

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa hari ini dia bisa bangun kesiangan. Padahal dia sudah memasang alarm jam enam pagi tapi entah kenapa alarm di ponselnya tidak berbunyi.

Apa mungkin Sehun yang melakukannya?

Baekhyun berjalan begitu cepat untuk segera sampai di mini market tempat kerja barunya. Walau dia sudah menjadi guru namun dia merasa itu belum cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya juga Sehun dan eommanya.

Jadi saat ada lowongan pekerjaan di mini market yang berjarak dua kilometer dari rumahnya ia segera melamar dan untungnya dia diterima tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

Setiap hari minggu dia akan bekerja dari jam delapan pagi hingga sembilan malam dan diberi waktu istirahat selama satu jam. Dan di hari biasa dia akan mulai bekerja setiap jam empat sore sampe jam sembilan malam.

Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada pemilik mini market karena memberi kelonggaran untuknya.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjusi. Maaf aku terlambat di hari pertamaku bekerja." Sapa Baekhyun seraya membungkuk hormat pada pemilik mini market.

"Ne annyeong Baekhyun-ah. Gwaenchana, lagipula kami baru buka kok. Kau bisa mulai bekerja." Balas sang paman dengan senyum ramah.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum."Gamsahamnida ahjusi." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju meja kasir dan memulai pekerjaan barunya. Dia tersenyum ramah saat banyak pengunjung yang datang.

Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang dia lakukan saat ini akan menyenangkan dan bermanfaat.

#

Sehun tidak tahu harus senang atau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dia kenal dan ingat. Dia juga tak mungkin mengusirnya karena saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya sosok itu sudah berdiri disana dengan senyum cerah.

Mana mungkin Sehun tega mengusirnya begitu saja jika orang itu datang dengan membawa sekotak makanan yang menggugah selera. Rejeki itu jangan ditolak!

"Sepi sekali. Dimana Baekhyun seonsaengnim dan orang tuamu Sehun-ah?" Tanya namja itu yang kini sibuk memperhatikan rumah sederhananya.

"Baekhyun bekerja." Jawab Sehun singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan lucu."Eoh? Bekerja?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Hn."

Namja itu hanya ber-Oh ria saja dengan reaksi Sehun. Walau sebenarnya dia sangat-sangat tidak paham maksud namja berwajah tampan itu.

"Ng- kenapa waktu itu kau tak menghubungiku? Bukankah kau-"

Belum sempat ucapan namja itu selesai Sehun lebih dulu menyelanya."Aku lupa belum membayar tagihan teleponku. Mian."

"Aah.. Ne gwaenchana." Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak si hitam kemari, Lu?"

Namja yang ternyata adalahㅡLuhan itu membulatkan mulutnya saat Sehun menyebut adiknya sebagai si hitam danㅡApa dia tak salah dengar? Sehun memanggilnya _'LU?'_ Hello~ anak ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun sama sekali.

"Ne?" Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Sehun menyeringai padanya. Apa ada yang salah disini? Luhan tidak paham demi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mempesona.

"Kau sangat manis jika seperti itu, Lu-han." Ucap Sehun seduktif.

_Blush_

Kedua pipi Luhan langsung merah parah hanya mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat biasa saja. Tapi, siapa sih yang tidak akan merona jika yang mengucapkannya itu seorang _namja tampan dan mempesona Bak Pangeran seperti Oh Sehun?_ (Sumpah aku ingin muntah pas ngetik ini!) HAHA

"Mwo-ya!" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam rasa bahagia yang berlebihan dalam dirinya. Sumpah! Luhan susah napas saat ini.

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu menggeser duduknya hingga menempel pada Luhan. Detak jantung Luhan sudah _dagdigdug_ tak menentu. Ini gila! Ini terlalu cepat dan Luhan belum siap!

"Ng- Sehun-ah.. W-waeyo?" Luhan meremas ujung kaos putihnya gugup.

Sehun tak menjawab dia hanya tersenyㅡmenyeringai dan merangkul pundak namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mesra. Luhan menjerit dalam hati! Sungguh ini sangat menegangkan.

"Kau harum sekali, Lu~" Ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya lalu menjilat leher namja bermata rusa itu perlahan.

"Ahh.. Sehun-ah.."

Luhan buru-buru membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena mengeluarkan suara aneh itu. Sungguh, dia sangat malu saat ini! Seringai kembali tampak di wajah tampan Sehun. Dia kembali menjilati leher Luhan bahkan mengigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas disana.

Tubuh Luhan melemas akibat kegiatan Sehun. Demi apa pun! Dia tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan secepat ini.

Tidak munafik! Setelah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Sehun fantasi liarnya kadang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia selalu ingin merasakan sentuhan Sehun. Namun dia tak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini.

Kau beruntung Kim Luhan! Nyehehe

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa sih setiap kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu kau selalu kemari? Kau kira apartemenku ini tempat penampungan orang gila sepertimu, hah?"

Ini sudah ke-sembilan puluh enam kali sejak kedatangan Chanyeol ke apartemen namja bermata bulat itu mendumel. Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing dan repot dengan membalas setiap umpatan dan ocehannya.

Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dia sangat kesal dengan ayahnya yang semena-mena terhadapnya semalam. Kadang Chanyeol merasa menyesal memilih hidup bersama ayahnya yang super menyebalkan itu.

Namun mungkin itu lebih baik daripada dia harus tinggal dengan ibunya yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Hei! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang malah asik menonton kartun di sore hari ini.

"Minggirlah! Kau menggangguku, Kyung!"

Chanyeol menendang kaki Kyungsoo hingga membuat namja mungil itu hampir terhuyung kesamping.

"Dasar tiang jemuran berkarat! Awas saja kau!" Kyungsoo balas menendang kaki Chanyeol setelahnya ia pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

Kyungsoo memang sudah hidup sendiri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia ingin belajar hidup mandiri dan akhirnya kedua orang tuanya membelikannya sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo sangat senang karena dia bisa melakukan apa pun sesuka hatinya disini. Namun yang membuatnya kesal adalah kehadiran Chanyeol yang hanya selalu membuatnya naik darah.

Namja yang hampir tiap hari bertengkar dengannya itu punya kebiasaan mendatangi apartemennya saat sedang bersitegang dengan ayahnya. Benar-benar kekanakan pikirnya.

"Kyung! Aku mau pulang!"

Kyungsoo meletakan pisaunya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit walau itu justru terlihat lucu karena matanya yang besar.

"Kenapa cepat?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit menyindir.

"Appa menelponku. Dia sudah minta maaf dan yeah dia akan mentraktirku makan malam." Jawab Chanyeol seraya merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jari besarnya.

Kyungsoo berdecak."Ck! Sialan kau! Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak!"

"Memangnya ada yang memintamu memasak untuk ku?!"

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Chanyeol malah menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Namja dengan tinggi yang tidak terlalu tinggi-pendek- itu melotot lalu mengeplak kepala Chanyeol -walau dia harus berjinjit dulu untuk itu- saking kesalnya.

"Ya! Wae Geurae?!" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang lumayan sakit dengan mata melotot.

"Kau kira aku ini pembantumu? Tempat pelarianmu? Seenak dengkulmu kau datang dan pergi dari apartemenku! Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah? Kau bahkan selalu menggangguku dan tak per-."

_Cup_

**DEG**

Kyungsoo membeku ditempat. Matanya melotot maksimal, detak jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Semuanya terasa melayang-layang.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa baru sekarang dia merasakannya. Dan apa itu tadi? Kecupan? Chanyeol mengecupnya tepat di bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ini begitu menyenangkan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingin bangun jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kenapa dia baru sadar jika dia menyukai namja yang pernah dia nobatkan sebagai musuh abadinya itu.

"Hei! Gwaenchana?"

Chanyeol menggibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat shock akibat ulahnya tadi. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai kesadarannya kembali dia langsung menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu berteriak tak jelas hingga membuat namja tinggi itu menutup telinganya.

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU, HAH?! DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu menujul kening Kyungsoo santai."Aku hanya mengecup, ok! Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih. Jangan bilang itu yang pertama bagimu? Eoh? HAHAHA!"

Sialan! Muka Kyungsoo langsung merah padam akibat malu juga kesal. Beraninya si tiang ini mengatainya. Awas saja kau! Batin Kyungsoo murka.

"Sudahlah! Pulang sana!" Kyungsoo membuang mukanya yang semakin memerah.

Chanyeol nyengir lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo."Kau manis jika sedang malu seperti ini, Kyung!" Ujarnya jahil.

Kyungsoo mengeram lalu mendorong Chanyeol hingga ke pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku mencincangmu dengan pisauku!"

"Haha! Kau semakin manis jika marah ternyata haha!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Haha arraseo. Aku pulang! Gomawo Kyung muaaah~!"

Dan kejahilan Chanyeol tak berhenti begitu saja dia bahkan melayangkan _Kiss Bye_ untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya di udara seolah ingin menonjok Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran super lebar-idiot- oleh namja itu. Setelahnya ia langsung membanting pintu apartemennya kasar.

Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu dan memegangi dadanya yang semakin berdetak tak karuan. Dia tersenyum dalam umpatannya.

"Dasar Chanyeol sialan!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun yang mengatakan akan menjemputnya nanti. Dia tak menyangka bahwa adiknya itu sedikit demi sedikit kembali bersikap manis seperti dulu.

Baekhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya saat seorang namja memasuki mini market dan berjalan menuju rak bagian minuman.

Baekhyun mengawasi gerak-gerik namja itu dengan seksama. Dia ingat sekali pesan ahjusi pemilik toko untuk selalu mengawasi setiap pelanggan yang datang karena takut terjadi pencurian walau mini market ini memasang CCTV dihampir seluruh sudut ruangan.

Namja itu mengambil sebuah minuman bersoda dan roti gandum dari rak khusus makanan ringan. Setelahnya namja itu membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya dengan gigitan besar. Baekhyun menelan ludah melihatnya.

Namja itu lalu berjalan menuju arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan senyum ramahnya namun dia justru membulatkan mulutnya saat namja itu justru melewatinya.

"Tunggu! Maaf Anda harus membayar belanjaan Anda terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Anda sudah memakan roti itu." Seru Baekhyun saat namja itu hendak keluar dari mini market.

Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau orang baru?"

Bukannya menjawab namja itu malah balik bertanya. Dan Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Berpikir sejenak, apakah namja itu pelanggan setia mini market ini hingga tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang baru disini?

"Maaf? Itu bukan urusan Anda. Yang jelas Anda harus membayar apa yang telah Anda makan dan ambil." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Namja itu mendekat dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik."Kau manis juga."

Baekhyun mundur selangkah demi menghindari namja yang kelihatannya 'berbahaya' ini.

"Maaf! Sebaiknya Anda segera membayar makanan Anda dan pergi dari sini.

"Kau mengusirku?!" Namja itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit tak percaya.

Baekhyun meremas ujung kemejanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Ini masih hari pertamanya bekerja dan dia tak ingin membuat keributan.

Tapi namja ini begitu menyebalkan dan Baekhyun merasa harus segera menjauh darinya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Namja itu tersenyum miring dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh Baekhyun, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ya! Anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh?!"

Namja itu berdecak lalu berbalik badan. Secepat kilat ia memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun merasa lega karena sang ahjusi pemilik mini market datang tepat waktu.

"Ck, aku lapar dan hanya mengambil satu roti juga minuman. Ada masalah?" Ucap namja itu seraya mengigit kembali sisa roti di tangannya.

"Kau ini!"

"Oh iya." Namja itu menoleh kebelakang pada Baekhyun yang kini menuduk. Dia tersenyum miring lalu menatap ahjusi itu."Sejak kapan dia bekerja disini? Bahkan dia memintaku untuk membayar ini!" Namja itu menggoyangkan kaleng minumannya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap kedua namja dihadapannya secara bergantian."Maaf. Tapi itu memang sudah seharusnya. Anda harus membayar apa yang telah Anda ambil dan makan." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Ahjusi pemilik mini market itu lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk pundak namja mungil itu pelan."Maafkan dia. Dia memang tidak tahu sopan santun." Ucapnya seraya melirik namja yang kini malah asik meneguk minumannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk."Ne. Apa dia pelanggan setia disini ahjusi?"

"Uhuk!"

Namja itu memuncratkan minumannya dan terbatuk dengan suara yang lumayan mengerikan. Dia memukuli dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Baekhyun menatap namja itu dengan pandang polosnya. Sedangkan sang ahjusi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana?" Baekhyun segera memberikannya tisu setelah sadar dari keterpanaannya.

Namja itu langsung mengelap mulutnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Seketika Baekhyun menunduk karena merasa takut.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku memberitahumu sebelumnya. Namja tak tahu sopan santun ini adalah anakku." Ucap sang ahjusi.

Baekhyun mendongak dan membulatkan mulutnya."Nde?" Ucapnya tak percaya dengan menatap secara bergantian namja yang berbeda usia jauh itu.

"Dia anakku. Maafkan atas ketidaksopanannya." Ahjusi itu tersenyum ramah dan Baekhyun menjadi canggung sendiri.

"Ah~! Joesonghamnida ahjusi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkuk.

"Gwaenchana. Sudahlah. Kalau anak ini datang lagi kau boleh mengusirnya."

"Ya! Appa!" Namja itu mendelik kesal.

Baekhyun melirik namja itu lalu membungkuk."Maafkan aku Tuan. Aku sudah salah paham." Ucapnya.

Namja itu tak membalas permintaan maaf Baekhyun malah menatap ayahnya yang kini berjalan melewatinya.

"Pulanglah dan makan dengan benar. Kau sudah besar bersikaplah dewasa sedikit. Jangan membuatku mati lebih cepat." Ucap sang ahjusi lalu berlalu pergi.

Namja itu cengo dan menatap kepergian ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apa-apaan ayahnya tadi mengatakan hal yang sangat menggelikan.

Baekhyun merasa sangat canggung sekarang pasalnya kini dia hanya berdua dengan namja itu. Belum lagi dia merasa sangat malu karena kebodohannya yang tak mengenali anak dari ahjusi baik hati itu. Tapi kalau dipikir itu bukan salahnya juga sih. Karena ahjusi itu sama sekali tak memberitahunya apa pun soal ini.

"Ma-"

Belum sempat ucapannya meluncur namja itu langsung berjalan keluar mini market tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Baekhyun mendesah pelan lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

Sepertinya hari pertamanya bekerja harus berakhir dengan hal yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Dia melirik jam di tangan kirinya lalu segera bergegas membereskan meja kasir dan menutup semua jendela. Sepuluh menit lagi jam kerjanya berkahir dan dia menunggu Sehun menjemputnya.

.

.

.

"Hun, kau apakan hyungku kemarin?" Tanya Kai penasaran saat mereka sedang belajar sejarah pagi ini.

"Memangnya dia cerita apa padamu?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Tidak cerita sih. Tapi dia seperti orang gila kau tahu?! Dia senyum-senyum sendiri dan berteriak tak jelas. Aku ngeri melihatnya." Kai memeluk lengannya sendiri mengingat betapa semalam Luhan bertingkah sangat aneh.

Sehun tersenyum miring lalu menggedikkan bahunya."Mungkin dia sedang bahagia." Lirihnya namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kai.

"Kau jangan mempermainkannya, Hun. Ingat! Dia kakakku." Ancam Kai.

Sehun melirik sahabatnya itu dan menyeringai."Tenang saja! Dia bukan tipeku. Tapi dia cukup manis untuk menjadi kekasihku."

"Sialan kau!"

"Kim Jongin! Oh Sehun! Jangan ribut atau kalian akan ku keluarkan dari kelasku!"

Kai mengumpat saat suara Choi Seonsaengnim memekakan telinganya. Dan Sehun malah bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa pun dengan wajah datarnya.

"NE SEONSAENGNIM!" Jawab Kai penuh semangat -kekesalan-.

Semua teman sekelasnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara _false_ Kai. Sang guru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan dan membuat mengantuk itu.

#

"Byun Seonsaengnim apa kau ada jadwal mengajar jam kedua nanti?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Ada apa Kim Seonsaengnim?"

"Bisakah kau menggantikanku di kelas 3-D? Istriku masuk rumah sakit dan aku harus menjaganya. Ku mohon."

Baekhyun merasa tak tega juga iba pada rekan kerjanya ini. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggantikanmu mengajar. Semoga istrimu lekas sembuh, ne." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, Byun Seonsaeng. Kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Kim Saem dengan dua jempol untuk Baekhyun.

"Hehe. Ne cheonma."

Setelah kepergian Kim Seonsaeng Baekhyun segera menyiapkan materi untuk mengajar di kelas 3-D. Setelah semuanya siap dia berjalan keluar ruangan guru dengan senyum merekah dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

#

"Astaga! Luhan siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu, eoh? Astaga!" Kyungsoo begitu heboh saat matanya tak sengaja melihat tanda merah di leher Luhan.

Luhan langsung membekap mulut ember sahabatnya itu sebelum seluruh kelas mencurigainya. Walau ada beberapa anak yang meliriknya akibat suara Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan tadi.

"Ssssst! Kau ingin membuatku malu, eoh?" Luhan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk diam dengan tangan yang diletakan didepan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo nyengir lalu menepuk bahu Luhan cukup keras."Hehe aku hanya shock!"

Luhan merotasikan matanya."Kapan sih kau tidak shock, eoh?"

"Ya! Kau ini." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Luhan selalu saja menggodanya sama seperti Chanyeol si Tiang Jemuran itu.

Bicara soal Chanyeol entah kenapa itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Padahal Luhan sama sekali tak menyinggung soal sahabatnya yang satu lagi itu.

Atau mungkin ini karena kecupannya kemarin?

"Aah~ molla!"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berteriak dan memegangi pipinya sendiri membuat Luhan merinding ngeri.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo segera sadar saat Luhan menepuk bahunya."Hehe gwaenchana." Ucapnya nyengir.

"Ck, dasar aneh!"

Kyungsoo tak menanggapinya dia bahkan melupakan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin dia lontarkan pada Luhan mengenai tanda merah di leher sahabatnya itu karena malahan asik dengan dunianya sendiri, ckck.

"Pagi semuanya."

Semua yang ada didalam kelas termasuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada sumber suara lembut yang menyambut gendang telinga mereka. Didepan sana berdiri sosok namja mungil berwajah manis yang tengah tersenyum ramah. Membuat siapa saja akan terpesona olehnya.

"Pagi..." Jawab seluruh murid serempak, tidak biasanya.

"Hari ini saya menggantikan Kim Seonsaengnim mengajar karena beliau harus menjaga istrinya yang berada di rumah sakit. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap namja mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun si manis.

"Woah! Selamanya juga tidak apa-apa kok Saem!" Seru Jin semangat.

"Woooow."

Semuanya pun mulai bersorak dengan maksud menggoda. Dan itu membuat seorang murid yang tengah asik menyelami mimpinya terbangun. Dengan mata merah khas orang bangun tidur dia menatap sekeliling dan berakhir dengan tatapan penuh tak kepercayaan saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Dia..." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Dia lembut sekali yah. Coba dia saja yang jadi guru kita. Aku pasti akan sangat rajin masuk sekolah."

"Heum. Dia manis juga. Aaaa~ aku menyukainya."

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang. Dia juga tak mengerti mengapa saat dirinya akan beranjak dari bangkunya mendengar sebuah nama yang terasa asing disebut membuatnya sangat pensaran.

"Aku dengar dia mempunyai adik di kelas satu." Ucap Jin yang seolah tahu banyak mengenai namja yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Benarkah? Wah~ kita bisa mendekati adiknya jika ingin mendapatkan hati Baekhyun saem." Timpal Jimin tak kalah antusias.

**PLETAK!**

"Jangan harap! Yang aku dengar adiknya itu sangat dingin dan yeah tak bersahabat."

Jimin mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari ketua gengnya itu.

"Ah, tidak seru!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menggeleng tak jelas. Entahlah dia merasa sangat konyol saat ini. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan baru masuk setelah kembali dari kantin langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hei, tumben kau tak keluar kelas Yeol!" Seru Luhan seraya memberikan minuman kaleng untuknya.

"Ck, dia lebih memilih tidur daripada harus capek-capek keluar! Dia kan manusia pemalas!" Celetuk Kyungsoo seperti biasa.

Namun anehnya Chanyeol yang biasanya akan membalas setiap ocehan Kyungsoo saat ini hanya diam dan malah memilih meneguk minumannya hingga habis lalu melempar kalengnya ke tong sampah yang berada tak jauh dari bangkunya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan terutama Kyungsoo memandangnya heran. Ada apa dengan anak ini, pikir keduanya.

"Aku keluar sebentar."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin dibuat cengo karena ucapan Chanyeol. Sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal acuh tak acuh itu menjadi sangat formal dan apa tadi? Dia berpamitan?

Apakah dunia ini akan segera runtuh? Oh Tidak!

Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol langsung melongos keluar kelas meninggalkan tatapan kedua sahabatnya yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar.

"Entahlah!" Jawab Luhan tak acuh.

#

Sehun sedang mencuci baju saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan cara yang cukup keras. Dengan malas dia mengelap tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Dia berdecak setelah tahu siapa pelakunya. Dengan malas ia berjalan dan duduk disamping si pelaku dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanyanya dingin.

Si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengacak surai lembut Sehun gemas."Kau mengkhawatirkanku, eum?" Tanyanya bermaksud menggoda.

"Ahni."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu memeluk adiknya erat."Hehe kau tidak bisa membohongiku adik kecilku." Ucapnya manja.

"Ya! Aku bukan adik kecilmu!" Sehun melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatapnya kesal.

"Hehe kau pemarah sekali sih." Baekhyun mencubit hidung Sehun saking gemasnya.

"Ya!"

Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat Sehun merasa kesal. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat adiknya itu kembali memiliki ekspresi lagi. Jujur, dia sangat merindukannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sehun setelah tawa Baekhyun mereda.

"Sebentar lagi. Lagi pula aku sudah meminta ijin pada ahjusi kalau aku akan datang sedikit telat. Aku lelah sekali tadi menggantikan Kim Seonsaeng mengajar di kelas 3-D. Mereka sangat aktif dan yeah sepertinya sedikit menyebalkan hehe." Jawab Baekhyun dengan kekehan diakhir kalimatnya.

"3-D? Itu kelas Luhan." Lirih Sehun.

"Nde? Kau mengenal Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata membulat lucu.

Sialan! Sehun keceplosan. Jika dia berbohong pun tak ada gunanya karena si mungil pasti akan tahu.

"Hn." Jawabnya datar.

Baekhyun menyiptikan matanya."Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" Selidiknya.

"Dia kakak temanku."

"Ooh begitu. Tapi dia sangat manis dan pintar. Pertama melihatnya saja aku sudah menyukainya dia juga sangat ramah. Ah, benar-benar anak yang manis." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Heum. Beruntung sekali adiknya memiliki kakak semanis dia." Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki hyung semanis dan menggemaskan sepertimu."

Baekhyun langsung membalik badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun."Jinjjayo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Sehun menggeleng."Kau yang terbaik, percayalah!"

"KYAAA~! Aku menyayangimu Sehun-ah." Saking bahagianya Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun tanpa tahu bahwa adiknya itu tersenyum pahit.

_'Kau memang kakak yang manis dan menggemaskan dan aku beruntung untuk itu. Namun aku lebih beruntung lagi jika kau membalas perasaanku, Baekhyun-ah.'_

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida! Silakan berkunjung kemari lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali pada pelanggan yang baru saja membayar belanjaannya.

Sudah sebulan dia bekerja disini dan dia merasa sangat nyaman. Walau pada awalnya dia selalu mengeluh lelah setelah pulang kerja dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang akan memijatnya. Mengingat itu membuat kedua pipinya merona tanpa diminta.

"Ehm."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah deheman membuatnya harus mendongak dan matanya membulat menggemaskan melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Ucapnya datar.

"Ne? Tapi aku sedang berjaga. Bagaimana jika ada yang datang?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Hanya sebentar."

Baekhyun menghela napas pendek lalu mengangguk."Ne."

Setelah itu Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang namja itu yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak meninggalkan mini market dengan keadaan kosong.

Dia takut akan di marahi oleh ahjusi baik hati karena melalaikan tugasnya. Namun dia juga tak bisa menolak ajakan namja yang juga merupakan pemilik mini market tempatnya bekerja karena dia adalah anak dari sang ahjusi.

"Bisakah kita tidak terlalu jauh dari mini market? Aku takut ahjusi akan memarahiku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"Appaku sudah menjaganya."

"Ne? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mengiriminya pesan barusan."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti, namja ini memang tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali. Padahal ayahnya sangat baik dan perhatian pada Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa anaknya sangat bertolak belakang? Entahlah.

Namja itu berhenti mendadak mengakibatkan Baekhyun hampir menabrak punggungnya jika saja dia tak segera mengerem laju jalannya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya lirih.

Namja itu tak merespon lalu mengajak Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kedai es krim yang lumayan ramai siang ini. Apalagi ini adalah hari minggu banyak yang menghabiskan harinya disini walau hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol.

"Satu es krim Vanilla ukuran sedang danㅡ" namja itu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya."ㅡKau ingin apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Eoh? Baekhyun mendongak lalu menggeleng."Tidak usah." Ucapnya.

Namja itu berdecak."Ck, cepat pilihlah satu rasa kesukaanmu."

"Ng- aku suka es krim rasa strawberry." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Satu es krim rasa Vanilla dan satu es krim rasa Strawberry ukuran sedang. Di meja nomor 4, jangan lama!" Ucap namja itu sedikit memerintah.

Setelahnya namja itu berjalan menuju meja nomor 4 sesuai ucapannya tadi. Sepertinya namja itu sudah sangat sering kemari.

"Kenapa kau bekerja disana?" Tanya namja itu sembari menatap Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Maksudmu di mini market-mu?"

"Hn."

"Karena aku membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan keluargaku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Namja itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Bukankah kau seorang guru?"

"Nde?" Baekhyun langsung menatap namja itu menyelidik. "Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya.

Namja itu mendengus tawanya."Kau tidak mengenaliku saat kau mengajar di kelas 3-D sebulan yang lalu, Seon-saeng-nim?" Ucap namja itu penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jadi yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah muridnya? Oh Tidak! Bagaimana ini, jika sampai dia melapor pada pihak sekolah maka ijin mengajarnya akan dicabut.

Karena saat menandatangi kontrak kerja dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan selain guru. Itu semua karena mereka ingin mendapatkan guru dengan kualitas terbaik.

Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada pelayan yang baru saja mengantar es krim pesanan mereka sehingga dia punya sedikit waktu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan dari namja didepannya ini.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikan waktu itu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Namja itu tersenyum miring."Bisakah kita usah bersikap formal? Aku tidak terbiasa." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas lalu mengangguk."Ne."

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol? Kau?" Ucap namja itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum yang bisa dibilang 'manis'.

Baekhyun sempat kaget karenanya. Namun dia segera menggeleng dan membalas uluran tangan namja yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal Chanyeol-sshi."

"Ya! Tak usah seformal itu saat diluar sekolah, Seonsaengnim."

Baekhyun mengangguk imut tanpa sadar.

"Aigoo. Kau manis sekali Baekhyun-ah."

"Eoh?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan dirinya manis dan apa? Dia memanggil dirinya dengan _'Baekhyun-ah?'_ Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Haha. Kyeopta~!"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan dan kembali melahap es krimnya. Dia tak menyangka akan semenyenangkan ini bisa menggoda dan menjahili gurunya. Haha Chanyeol memang sangat hobi membuat orang lain tak berkutik karenaya.

.

.

.

Setelah perkenalan yang bisa dibilang aneh itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke mini market karena sang ayah sudah menelponnya untuk segera mengembalikan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sudah sekitar tiga mingguan ini Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh. Dia ingin menyapa dan berkenalan dengan namja yang memiliki senyum bulan sabit itu namun selalu tak berhasil karena dia merasa ragu dan tidak percaya diri.

Hingga dua hari yang lalu ayahnya memergoki dirinya tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kedai tteobokkie yang berada di ujung jalan dekat mini market mereka.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau bawa kemana Baekhyun-ku, hah?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi ayahnya bersikap sangat menggelikan.

"Berhentilah bersikap yang membuatku ingin muntah."

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh saat namanya disebut dengan begitu pelan oleh Baekhyun."Eum?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol berdecak lalu menatap ayahnya."Arraseo. Appa maafkan aku."

"Mwo?"

Sang ayah melongo mendengar anak semata wayangnya untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan kata maaf hanya karena ucapan seorang namja yang bahkan baru mereka kenal sebulan ini.

"Ck, aku bilang maafkan aku." Ulang Chanyeol karena sang ayah malah bersikap berlebihan.

"Astaga! Baekhyun. Kau malaikat! Sungguhan, anak bebal ini akhirnya kembali menjadi manusia. Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah."

Demi apa! Chanyeol ingin muntah mendengar ayahnya mengatakan hal semacam itu belum lagi melihat wajah cengo Baekhyun dia merasa begitu bodoh berada diantara mereka.

"Ku rasa Anda terlalu berlebihan Ahjusi. Menurutku Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

Entah sadar atau tidak bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum mendengar ucapan berupa pujian meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, anak itu bisa besar kepala jika kau memujinya."

"Haha."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan ayahnya dan respon Baekhyun tak terduga! Hello~ dia sedang ditertawakan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Nyehehe~ endingnya gak banget!**

**Gimana? Ini bukan Flashback lho yaaa.. Flashbacknya masih akan berlanjut nanti pokoknya disesuaikan aja sama alur ceritanya hehe..**

**By the way aku gak percaya juga bisa nulis moment CHANSOO! Hellow~ AKU GAK SADAR SUER! Tapi meraka cute sih HAHAHA**

**HunHan momentnya gimana? ChanBaek momentnya juga? Terus HunBaeknya? *kebanyakan nanya lu, Nun* hehehe**

**Mian yoo Kai cuma muncul bentaran doang disini, lagian dia juga belum diperlukan ini *JLEB! Hahahahaa**

**Semoga aja kalian gak bakalan bosan sama FF ini dan tetap setia menunggu kelanjutannya... Mungkin setelah ini bakalan rada lama update kan mau lebaran jadi mungkin rada sibuk nyehehehee tapi tetep ditunggu yah..**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yah ^^ **

**Thankseu~ **


End file.
